I'm yours
by jacobsgirl95
Summary: When Edward leaves, Jacob is her one and only. But what will happen when Bella is threatend and Edward comes back? Kept close to the books. Set in New Moon. bxj is suck at reviews
1. Open eyes

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok this is set in New Moon after Edward has left Bella. Please enjoy I will write more chapters**

We sat in Jacob's home- made garage. The reservation now felt like a second home to me. The pains inside my chest didn't hurt so much. But I could always count on Jacob to pick me right back up. It was unusually warm for late afternoon. I took off my jacket and watched Jacob work.

Since we became closer to him, I became more attracted to him. I told him over again that I would never go out with him, but maybe that had changed now. I was suddenly jolted form my thoughts with another voice in my head.

_Be happy._

His voice whispered in my head. I ignored the pains in my chest. I wrapped my arm around my chest to be safe.

"Why do you always do that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh." I dropped my hand automatically. "It's nothing."

"But you always do that. You look like you are in pain. Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No it's nothing to do with you; I'm sorry Jake. I promise I'll try not to do it again. Please just drop it."

"Please tell me."

I sighed. Ok I'll tell him the truth. Here goes…

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I knew he hurt you, but…"

"Don't apologise Jake. I hurts too much." I took a few deep breaths as sat closer to him. I took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I have to thank you Jacob."

"What for?" he cocked his head to one side. It made him look like a puppy. Excuse me for the irony.

"You have been my personal sun. You have kept me from going straight under. At the beginning I thought that a part of me would be lost forever but you brought it back." I leaned in closer so we were almost touching.

" Isabella…" he whispered and closed his eyes. I brushed my lips against his and he leaned in.

_See it's not so bad, is it?_

"Gah!" I jumped at the voice in my head and jumped up causing me to bump heads with Jacob.

"Bella what is it? Did I do something wrong?" he rubbed his head where I hit him like I was doing, even though I knew I didn't hurt him. His face scrunched up in thought. I did the only thing what sprang to mind. I ran.

"Come back! Bella? BELLA!" I could here his voice in behind me getting quieter. I reached my truck and burst into tears.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You tell me to be happy and then you ruin it." I was talking to myself and clutching the wheel in front of me. The door opened to the side of me and I was pushed up to the passenger side. I could feel Jacob's arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and he rubbed circles into my back.

But why was I crying? I stopped at the thought and looked up to meet Jacobs worried face.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be just tell me what happened."

"Nothing please let's just forget it." He nodded his head and started my car up.

"What are you doing?" I asked wiping away the wetness form my cheeks.

"Taking you home what do you think?" he pulled the car in reverse but stopped and looked at me.

"Actually can we walk I need some air."

We walked down to the beach and I sat on his knee while he sat on our tree. I watched the sun setting and my eyes were closing from exhaustion form crying. I leaned closer into him and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be better. I will not shed another tear for Edward Cullen.


	2. Threat

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

I woke up in my bed. I turned over to see Jacob sat in my old rocking chair. He was looking out of the window and rocking slightly. I coughed and he looked up.

"Hello Jacob." He only nodded and looked back out of the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you."

"From what?" Since Edward had gone, nobody had come after me or had a reason too. Well except from Victoria.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I started tracing designs on his shoulder waiting for him to answer.

"We caught the scent of vampire up near the river. Paul and Jared are out now tracking it's scent." I could hear the venom in his voice. I tensed and he stopped breathing.

"Bella, don't worry, we'll get it before it can get you. If that's what it is after. It will not touch even one strand of your hair." A growl built up form his chest as he started shaking. I climbed off of him in case he changed. This made him shake more. I stood behind him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and one on his chest. He slowed down and completely stopped.

"Don't worry _I _will never hurt you." He stood up and gently kissed me.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you Isabella." It sent a shiver through my body when he said my full name and he felt it. He smiled my smile and took me into his arms. We stood there for a while before I pulled away.

I started to pull things from my wardrobe and walked to the bathroom. The hot shower soothed me as it splattered against my skin. What if it was Victoria? She didn't know that Edward had left me. For all she knew I was still happy with him. For the first time the hole didn't ache. I got changed and walked back to my room. I could still her Charlie snoring.

Jacob was laid across my bed playing with a bit of loose thread on my blanket. I looked at the clock and it read **4:15. **Charlie would be up soon but I would be out by then.

"Jacob?" he lifted his head up and looked me with his big black eyes and a crooked smile.

"Can you take me to see Sam?"

"Sure why?"

"I want to speak to him about this threat." The smile disappeared from his face.

"Of course, but there is nothing to tell. You'll have to ride on my back if we don't want to wake your Dad." I nodded and headed for my door only to be stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out of the house." This time I cocked my head to the side.

"If you want to sneak out you have to go through the window." He opened it up and disappeared outside it. I ran to the window.

"Jacob? Jake?" I hissed out of the window. I could hear his chuckle. I looked own and his arms were spread in a cradle position.

"No. No way am I jumping from all the way up here." He kept his hands there and nodded from me to them.

Fuck it. I'll jump. That was strange. I never usually cuss. Huh. Desperate times called for desperate words. I closed my eyes and jumped. I couldn't feel my landing. Surely I wasn't still dropping? I opened one eye just in time to see Jacob roll his eyes. He put me down and ran off to the woods.

He came back and this time he was a wolf. This wasn't the first time I had seen him but this time felt different. Like I was seeing a different person. He knelt on his two front paws. I climbed onto his back and took hold of two clumps of fur.

He barked and I took that as a _lets go!_ The ride was rough but fun and I loved it. I laughed all of the way while Jacob howled and barked out a laugh himself.

We reached a small cottage, which I soon recognised as Emily's house. I spent a number of afternoons there waiting for Jake to come back form patrolling. I climbed off his back and watched as Sam, Quil and Embry stepped out with serious looks on their faces. Jacob turned to change back but turned back around and licked my cheek.

"EW Jacob that is gross!" I heard the laughter form all of the men and "finally he's got her" coming form Quil. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. Before I even got there I could feel Jake's hand around mine.

"Right men lets get down to business." I stated and everyone strolled back inside the house.


	3. Unexpected visitor

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Please review once you have read it!**

We all sat down at Sam's table. Emily was stirring something in a pot and Jacob was pacing up and down.

"Well I'm guessing you guys don't know why I'm here?"

"Yes, Jacob filled us in when Sam was in wolf mode." Embry looked up at from the table o look at me with uncertain eyes.

"Ok well, I need to know what this vampires is. I have an idea but I could be wrong. Last summer, I was tracked by a male vampire James and I ended up in hospital." Jacob hissed and I held my hand out for him.

"I know you know that something happened to me just not the full story. You see he had a mate called Victoria. According to _other sources,_ they don't like it when their mates are killed. I think it might be her."

Low hisses came out of the four men in front of me. But then again what if it is…him. I flinched but nobody noticed. Just then Paul and Jared came through the door.

"We nearly caught her but she took off in the sea." Paul seemed out of breath as he spoke.

"Her?" I squeaked. I was instantly pulled from my chair and stood behind Jacob.

"Jeez, man let her go there is no danger around here." Quil rolled his eyes. I took a step back but was dragged forward again. I huffed and stayed put.

"Are you sure she took off in the sea?" Jacob asked Paul.

"Yeah, she took off once we were about to pounce on her."

"Right I want Me, Quil and Embry to run perimeter around the reservation, Jacob keep Bella and safe and call Leah and Seth to patrol around the coast line. Paul and Jared I want you to swap with Leah and Seth in 5 hours. Let's go. Jacob do what ever you can whenever you can." Sam started to give out the alpha orders and everyone filed out of the small house.

Emily and Sam were holding each other their heads touching whispering to each other when Jacob turned around.

"Breath Bella." I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath until I let all the air out.

"At least we are still together. I promise I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." His words stung as they were the same words what Edward had used last summer. He walked away to talk to Sam.

"Don't look so worried Bella everything will be ok. They are trained and they will fight for you." Emily had walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help a single tear rolling down my cheek. Not this again I thought, please anything but this.

Jacob and I had been sat in the backseat of his car. He had dosed off and I was laid down with my head on his lap. We were in the front of my house, but I didn't want to go inside. I liked sitting in here. It made me feel safe.

What the use of them even doing this for me? I might as well let her kill me while she has got the chance. I'll tell Jacob once he has woke up. He might be mad but it stops him and his friends from being hurt.

Just then another car sped up the drive. Jacob's eyes snapped open and he growled loud. The movements of the people in the car were too fast for my eyes to follow. Jacob climbed to the front seat and turned the car around.

Hold on a minute, don't I recognise that car?

No.

It can't be.

"Stop it Jacob it think its Carlisle." Edward.

"No Bella. I let you in there and I loose you, how do you expect me to just hand you over?"

I climbed out of the still car and ran back to the house. I flicked on the light and the breath knocked out of me.


	4. Come and get me

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review once you have read it! Thanks you guys that already have. Please keep reading even if you don't like the car part lol. X**

My eyes locked on his, I was instantly hypnotised. I took one step forward and two steps back. What was I doing? I'm Jacobs. He lost all his rights. I shook myself and noticed another figure.

"Alice?" I sighed her name and ran into her cold, hard arms. She rubbed the circles in my back saying soothing words. I didn't realise I was crying till I lifted my head and saw the wet patches on her shoulders.

I was pulled back at lightening speed and I was half way across the room before I knew it.

"Oh please dog, we have more restraint than that." Edward's voice hit me like a ton of bricks and I would have collapsed if Jacob had not been holding me up.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker?" Jacob growled in my ear.

"Alice saw Bella being torn apart by… well you know who." He looked at me again but I made myself lock my eyes on the ceiling.

"We only came back to save her do-Jacob. You were no where in the picture to save her. That must be why I haven't had visions of you in a while." She added that last note to herself.

"We have it under control. Bella I'm sorry I can't be here while they are." He lifted my face up to kiss me gently and walked out of the door. I could see him shaking before the door swung shut. I heard a low deep hiss from across the room, but ignored it.

"Bella I'm not happy that your ' sleeping with the enemy', but can you explain to me why I saw you being ripped to shreds?"

"Wow Alice you seem to put it so nicely. Well I thinking that I'm putting too many people at risk so I might as well get myself out of the way so you can all live your lives."

"Do you only think about yourself?" Edward's words were spat at me and the hole in my chest was being ripped open.

"Well I guess I'm just following other people's examples, you know not caring who they hurt as long as there ok." I looked straight into his eyes and glared at him.

His eyes softened and pain shot right across his face. That made my heart melt.

"Bella, we didn't leave to hurt you. What happened that night, I can never forgive myself. But knowing that I have pushed you into to arms of a wolf and suicide…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes scrunched up.

"That wolf saved me form going under. You left me broken and he was the one to repair me. You left me." I felt the need to add that last apart. I loved Jacob now, but I still love Edward. I know that I can never love him like I used to and he needed to know that.

"Bella we have to go your 'friend' is coming and lucky for you he brought back-up." She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. Sighed and return the smile. She gave me a quick hug and told me she would be back later on. Edward and I were the only two lefts.

"Please be safe for my sake Bella. You have no idea how much pain I'm in right now." He kissed my forehead and breathed in his scent. "I'm always on stand by if you need me. For anything" he went out of the door leaving my goodbye trailing behind.

I flopped on the sofa only to have to get up when the door knocked.

Quil and Embry flanked Jacob; their eyes darted about everywhere.

"Jeez, guys they're gone." I huffed and walked into the kitchen. I started to make dinner when Jacob's arms slipped around me. I looked behind me and he had that smile what I love on his face. I could her ESPN playing on the TV and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"Please tell me you weren't actually thinking about killing yourself" he whispered into my shoulder. I kept my head on his chest and answered him.

"Well I was going to give myself up, it's up to them what they do with me." We both took deep sigh and just kept holding each other. It was nice; I felt as natural as breathing.

"I could never live with myself if that happened to you."

"All I seem to do is just hurt everyone. I'm better off just leaving." I picked up my keys and ran out of the back door. Jacobs' arm was around me instantly.

"Bella don't think like that please."

"I will think like that. You know if Victoria wants me she can have me." I ran fast and managed to start my car before being stopped.

"Please don't leave, just think about what you are doing." He's right I do need to think. And there is only one perfect place for that.

"Your right and I know exactly the place to go to think. Good-bye Jacob." I slammed on the exelarotor and took off down the highway. Let him think that I'm going to think. All I need now is for Victoria to come and get me.

I stopped of at the pathway that lead into the forest. This is it. Come and get me.


	5. She is mine

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review once you have read it!**

JPOV

I watched her car drive away. How could I just let her go like that? I changed into wolf form to calm myself.

_Dude I'm sorry._

_Shut up and leave me alone kid. _Could Seth not tell that I need to think? Where would she go? One certain place sprang to mind.

No.

She wouldn't go back to him would she? I started to run as fast as I could. I couldn't smell her yet but I am in the woods, she would've got there by road. I reached nearer the house I made my thoughts loud.

_Come on out, Leech, bring her too._

I could see Edward with his two brothers. Who cares I could take them any time. I stopped and snarled at him.

_I told you to bring her out._

"She's not here Jacob. I don't know where she would have gone. She's keeping her mind quiet so that even Alice can't get a read on her."

I played him the scene of Bella and I for him and he growled.

"You stupid dog! How could you not see that she is giving herself up?" he took a step towards me and I snapped at him making him step back.

Don't blame me, she said she wanted to think. I tried to stop her but-

"Well you didn't try hard enough did you?" he turned to his brothers and said something too low to understand. The nodded and went back inside.

"We need to find her. You take the north route I'll take the south." Rain started splattering down.

"And we need to do it fast." He looked up to the sky.

I took off running as fast as I could, not caring about the other voices in my head asking me what was wrong.

I stopped and looked around for any sight of her. The wind blew and I caught her scent. I ran faster and I reached a small clearing. There in a small bundle was Bella dripping wet lying in the foetus position. She didn't even seem to try to top the rain falling on her. I walked over to her and covered her with my body.

The bloodsucker came right in then.

"What are you doing to her?" he screamed at me.

Stopping the rain. Do you really think that I would hurt her?

He looked down to the small object beneath me trying to move. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Jake?" Her voice croaked. I licked her face and changed in front of her. I quickly put my trousers on and lifted her up.

"What were you thinking Bella? Do you really want to end your life like this?"

"Please just let me go to her, let her have me."

"Never." I ran. I could smell the bloodsucker behind me but I didn't care. I followed her tracks and I found her truck. The door war still open, the heat was blasting through the car, but the seats were wet. I didn't care. I slide her across and kept body close to mine as I got in.

I looked down to her face but she was asleep.

"Thanks I suppose." I don't know why I should thank him. He didn't even do anything.

"I know. I owe you a lifetime of gratitude myself. I'm sorry about earlier." I shrugged my shoulders and started the engine.

"I'll take her home. I'll keep you posted on how she is doing." With that I drove off leaving him there. All Bella needs now is some TLC and some rest.


	6. Hurt

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

Please review once you have read it! Thanks you guys that already have, I love all of them. Keep 'em coming.

I woke up wet in my car. It was still moving and I could feel Jacob's warmth around me. I looked up to meet his gaze, but his eyes were straight on the road. His lips were pressed into a straight line. I cleared my throat to let him know that I was awake, but he only lifted his head up higher.

"Say something Jake, please?" He shook his head.

"Look I know that it was stupid of me to do something like that, now I think about it I promise that I will never do anything like that again." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok I probably will, but I promise not put you in any pain. I know what it feels like and I would never put another person through that." He smiled and kissed my lips softly and stopped the car. I looked out of the window and we were outside my house.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so he still must be at work. He reached out to open my car door for him and then got out himself. I tried to stand but my legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

"Let me help you with that."

He picked me up, swooped his arm around the back of my knees and managed to catch me before my head could hit the floor.

"Jerk." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

He lifted me to me bridal position and carried me through the front door. Why was it unlocked? I shrugged it off for now and let him carry me upstairs. He laid me on my bed and started to strip me of my wet clothes. I blushed when he reached for my top. This was the first time he would see me like this.

But he seemed to be on task and took the remainder of my clothes. He went to my wardrobe and pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweats. He dressed my quickly and joined me on the bed. The feeling had returned to my legs and I started to move them so that I could get up and take a shower.

He wrapped them around his waist and rubbed them softly instead. He left a trail of goose bumps after his fingers.

"Sorry."

"Why do you have to be sorry Jacob?"

"I let you walk away I should have stopped you."

"I lead you to believe that I was off thinking instead."

"But I should have seen through that, your leech did." Now that shocked me.

"Edward was out there?"

"You didn't see him?"

"No."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." He went silent for a while. Why was Edward out there? He didn't care that much for me, did he?

"Well I'm glad that you came after me and it was you who I only saw." His smile spread bigger and he laid his hand across my waist and looked at me.

"I love you Bella."

"Oh Jacob, I-I love yo-" I didn't managed to finish my sentence when his lips crashed down on mine. I had to break away and catch my breath. My heart was racing. He put his hand over it and it sped up quicker.

"I love making you do that." I smiled and leaned into him.

"Promise me that you will never leave me."

"Of course Bella how could I?" Just then a loud banging came from the door downstairs and I could hear footsteps coming up the steps. My door burst open and Paul stepped through my room.

"Jacob come quick, it's Seth he's hurt."


	7. Broken bones

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

Please review once you have read it! I have tried to keep up the Drama lol please don't hate me.

We both raced outside; I didn't bother getting changed. All three of us climbed into my truck making it a bit of a squeeze. I didn't protest to Jacob driving and I kept silent.

"What happened Paul?"

"Well like Sam told him too, he was patrolling around the coast and him and Leah got into a fight you know how they are, all they do is fight about anything and I told them to-"

"Get to the point."

"Right. Well she nearly got past them until Leah spotted her behind Seth she snapped at her and the female lunged for Seth. He didn't get bitten, thank god, but nearly all the bones in his body are broken and Leah has a broken arm. You need to see him to tell how bad it is."

"What happened to the female?"

"Victoria." They both turned to look at me.

"What?" asked Paul.

"That's her name."

"We know it just makes it easier not to think of her as an actual human being well at least she was. And she took off again in the sea once she heard me coming." Paul said.

"Oh." We all kept quiet as we pulled into the street where Leah and Seth lived. I could already hear the screams of protest from their house and a few words, which sounded weird coming from the voice of Seth.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and we walked through the house together.

Seth was laid out across the floor in the living room covered in nothing but a blanket around his waist. I was shocked to see none other than Carlisle sat on the floor touching Seth.

"I'm sorry to say this Doc, but that hurts." Seth's breathing was laboured and his voice sounded strangled. I looked at his body and it was a mess.

His body was bruised form head to foot. There was a huge bruise across his cheek, and his lip was swollen. He had imprints of fingers around his neck. His body was just one entire bruise. His arms looked straight but red and swollen and his legs seemed to sick out at weird angles.

"Seth, this is all my fault. What can do to help?"

"Hold my hand." I could feel the warmth of my tears seeping down my cheeks at the simple and warm request. I took his bruised hand and rubbed it gently.

"Right Seth I want you to keep still and breath I'm going set your legs before they heal wrong and I have to re- break them. 1-2-3" Seth screamed as his legs were pulled and locked into place. Tears spilled down his face and Leah pulled me aside and took his hand instead.

"Ok Seth, your all done, I'll give you some morphine to stop the pain." Carlisle injected him and his body started to relax.

"I'm sorry I let you down Jake." He spoke in a whisper.

"Hey man don't worry about it. All you need to think about is getting better." I walked out as they talked and caught Carlisle packing his things away in the kitchen.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Bella, it's good to see you again, it's been too long."

"How is he?"

"He'll heal soon enough. I'd give it a week tops. He could even be up and around tonight with some aid."

"No Carlisle." He took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"Upset. He is torn up really but he respects you enough to stay away." I don't know why but I was relieved. At least now I didn't need to think about Edward.

"Thank you for this you didn't need to."

"It's my pleasure Bella, really I love my job I might as well use it when I can, even though I'm not a trained vet." He winked at me and I couldn't help smiling. He put his arm around me.

"We still all love you Bella and will do anything for you. All you need to do is ask."

He walked out of the door after saying bye to everyone else. Seth was sprawled out on the floor, knocked out, and I walked over to Jacob sat on the sofa.

"Can I ask why he is on the floor and not in his bed?"

"Well he was in too much pain to be carried more and with them carrying him they wouldn't have all fit up the steps." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go, I'm sorry Leah for what I have done to your family. I need to get back to Charlie."

"Actually he is round at Billy's house. We called him and said that you were here so he went straight there after work. But you can still go. We are all going around there anyway later, Carlisle has given us a wheel chair for Seth." I nodded in Leah's direction and we exchanged smiles.

"I'll come with you." Jacob stood up but I pushed him back down.

"No stay here and keep an eye on things, I'll only be busy in the kitchen making food. I can't be distracted whilst making food or everyone including some hungry wolves." I punched his arm and he clutched it, in mock horror.

I said bye to everyone else and Jacob walked me out. He kissed me for a long time and finally let me go with a small push towards my car.

I was greeted warmly by Billy. He must know about Jacob and I. I don't know whether to tell Charlie yet.

The phone rang when I was in the middle of cutting up some potatoes.

"Hey Bella it's for you." Billy called through to me. I took in a couple of beers to them as I went through and handed them out and got to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Alice has had a vision and it's not too good." Well thanks Edward. That hasn't ruined my night at all. Right now I wish I could growl.


	8. A new level

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review once you have read it! I'm sorry it has been so long for me to do an update but I have been so busy with schoolwork and going to France and I'm sorry this is so short I'll try to update again soon. If any of you have any ideas please tell me and I may include them.**

"Speak to me Edward."

"We have seen Victoria, with a bunch of new born. They seem to be holding some of your things, like your red sweater and a pillow?" Now I thought about it the door was unlocked but wouldn't Jacob have smelled it? Just then the pack came through the door and Seth was sat laughing in his wheelchair. Jacob saw my face and took the phone from my hand.

"Hello?" I couldn't hear the other side of the line.

"No I couldn't tell I thought it was just you and the other one."

"No we haven't noticed anything gone missing. Have you Bella?" I shook my head. I just thought I had knocked the pillow down the back of my bed and that I hand just lost my clothes.

"Can we leave this till tonight?"

"Yeah I know where that is we'll be there at midnight." He handed the phone back to me.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"We are going to make up a fight plan and the wolves think that it is a good idea to join. The deadline is in two weeks."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Bella, there's no need to because you're not going to be there anyway."

"You can't stop me." He sighed.

"Just make sure the pack get there." He hung up before I could say bye.

I put the phone back and went back to cooking. I could her someone behind me, but I ignored it. I get moving about and I heard a low chuckle and footsteps trying to keep up with me.

"Could you slow down I'm trying to kiss you here." I turned around and was pulled into a bear hug and our lips mashed together.

"You only had to ask." I mumbled against his lips.

"I'm coming with you tonight." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok babe you can see what we really have to fight against." His lips pulled up one side and pecked my lips again.

We managed to fit everyone in the house to eat but only the adults sat around the table with Seth and his mum and the rest of the pack sat around in random place in the living room. I sat in the armchair with Jacob on the armrest. Everyone else sat on the floor in a circle while Leah and Emily sat talking to each other on the long sofa. It was nice to see that they could get along after everything what had happened with Sam.

We finished up and Jacob told me to go to his room. I waited and I could hear whistles and loud thumps coming from the living room. I flushed thinking of what they were talking about. I could her his heavy footsteps. I sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that, you know, they're all jerks."

"It's ok. So why are we up here?"

"Bella you know I love you right?"

"Yeah of course Jacob."

"Well I was thinking about taking our relationship to the next level." I flushed and looked down. He pushed my chin back up.

"I-I-In what way Jacob?" he kissed me roughly making me fall onto my back.

"Oh I get you." I giggled and kissed him back.


	9. Plan

**I don't own anything all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please review once you have read it! Big shout out to Falling Danger who has give such nice reviews. I heart you:)**

We lay in Jacob's bed for the rest of the night just keeping quiet. I was in a bubble of bliss. I just kept looking out of the window, while Jacob ran in hand up and down my back. A wolf howled in the woods behind the house and we both sighed at the same time.

"I suppose that is our queue to leave," Jacob whispered.

"It's funny I can't seem to move my limbs." Just then a high-pitched squeal came from his window. I froze and Jacob just laughed.

"I can't get rid of them for two seconds." Quil's face appeared at the window with Embry's on the other side. They opened the window and climbed through. I pulled the bed cover over myself even tighter and Jacob snaked his arm around my waist. I could hear him giggle and I elbowed him causing him to shut up instantly.

"What have you been doing?" Quil drawled out. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys we're coming, get out." Jacob warned but I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Aww and we were hoping to get a piece of the action." Quil laughed. I small laugh escaped from my lips.

"Right, that's it. Get off my land." He climbed off of the bed and pushed them away. Since when did he have his boxers on? They both jumped out of the window.

"Hurry up and get your lazy arses out of bed. The meeting has already started, we'll meet you there." Paul's voice rose up to his window. I rolled out of Jacob's bed. I clutched the blanket around me and waddled round the room to find my clothes. I gathered them up in a ball and was about to walk to the bathroom to get changed when I was stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed."

"You know that you can do that here, right?" I flushed. I didn't want to tell him that it was embarrassing for him to see me… well in the state I was in now.

"I'll turn my back if you want?" he held up his hands in a questioning manner. I nodded and he turned around. His foot tapped while I got dressed. I was pulling my hands through my messy hair when a howl ripped through the air.

"Ok, no we really have to go." I climbed onto his back and he leapt out of the window. We landed with a thud and he dragged my body so I was in a bridle hold.

"You realise that we just did it?" I rolled my eyes at Jacob's sentence.

"Get over it Jacob." But I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. I looked up and his face mirrored mine as it gazed down at me.

"Never." He sped up and I realised where we were. We were just starting to come up to the clearing where I played baseball with the Cullen's. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

I could make out Jasper at the front talking both to his family and the transformed wolves. Jacob set me down so that he could change too. I walked to the line of wolves and Jared nudged me and he pulled his wolf- styled grin. I couldn't help but smile back. The wind blew strongly taking my sent to the opposing side and Edwards head snapped up. He wrinkled his nose and turned his back on everyone. Alice was instantly at his side putting an arm around his shoulder. She turned and waved at me and walked back over to where Esme and Rosalie were standing.

Shaking my head clear of that scene, how was I supposed to tell Edward about Jacob and? He had a right to know. After all it was supposed to be him who was my one and only. Or would it just make everything worse?

I was nudged in the back and I turned to see Jacob behind me. I moved and let him stand by Jared. They all settled down to watch what was going on, their tails and body twitching as if they wanted to join in too.

"I'm just going to see Alice while Emmett and Jasper are 'fighting'" I whispered to Jacob. He shook his head and got up to get in my way. Sam barked ad Jacob huffed. I pushed at his shoulders and he flopped back down.

"Stay." I smiled at my words and Jacob glared at me. His eyes followed me like the rest of the pack but I ignored them.

I reached Alice and she held out her arms for a hug.

"I see congratulations are in order. I'm speaking low so that if you want to tell Edward yourself you can. I have blocked my head. He is so frustrated, it's quite funny to watch." She whispered in my ear. I nodded in fear of talking and my voice breaking. I was going to tell him. Now. Alice's eyes glistened over and then came back to normal.

"Oh, someone is not going to be happy." I sighed and walked over to Edward. The wind blew again, and yet again his face screwed up in disgust.

"Edward, I need to tell you-

"You don't have to tell me anything Bella. I can smell him all over you. You don't have to explain a single thing." He brushed pass me and stood at the edge of the woods.

"Are you mad at me Edward?" I couldn't tell form his voice was quiet and calm.

"Well Bella I leave that for you to decide." He took a deep breath " I guess I just thought that eventually-

"What? That I would come back to you and you could be my one and only and we would be together forever? Well I thought that that was my future too but remember that you left you don't or I wouldn't have to keep reminding you. I'm with Jacob now. And to tell you the truth I think that is how it is going to stay." I looked over to Jacob and I could see that he was watching me. He smiled like wolf and barked towards me. Pain flitted across Edward's face.

"He wants you back, you have something to talk about, oh and by the way you might want to see a- actually never mind I'll leave that up to you to find out." He walked away once again.

"Edward. What do you mean? I should see a what? Edward?" Everyone turned to look at me. Esme had joy in her eyes and Alice was squealing over something. I shook it off. She came jumping over to me and stopped. She looked serious again and took me to Jasper.

"Bella, now I know that you are scared of me fighting, I can see it in my visions. Well watch this. She closed her eyes and kept still. Jasper stalked towards her.

"No Jasper, wait!" He lunged.


	10. Is this it? Are we done?

**Please review once you have read it! I feel the need to apologise because I haven't wrote in ages I always seem to be occupied but I am trying to keep writing. I have a snow day tomorrow so I'll try and write something then. Thank you to the people who have added me to their favourites, but please REVIEW!!! **

**Oh, and ****HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! **

I took a quick step forward. Rock hard arms locked around the tops of my arms.

"Jeez Bella, will you just watch." Emmett's huge booming voice spoke in my ears. I focused on what was happening in front of me, and stopped struggling. Alice was perfectly still and I could longer make out Jasper, he was just a blur. But Alice seemed to be stood there, not even being touched. The image changed and Alice was on Jasper's back and he kissed his neck. She whispered in his ear and lightly kissed it. They both sauntered over to me.

"Al-Alice?"

"What? You know, if you thought about it you would know that I can easily see what move he was going to do. You should know me better than that." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Alice what was Edward talking about before?" She looked like she was struggling against herself.

"Please Bella don't make me tell you, you need to find out by yourself." She spun in her heel and walked away. I did the same and headed back towards the pack.

All eyes were on me and couldn't help blushing. Jacob placed his paw in front of me and growled. Uh-oh. I reached out to touch his head and he fell into my touch. Did he just purr?

"Jacob, are you purring?" I laughed out loud and stroked him faster. He tried coughing to cover it up but I could hear the humming in between. He knocked my hand away, which made me laugh even more. I could hear Emmet's laugh and wolf-y laughs coming from the pack.

I was about to lean in him when he moved and made me fall. Typically, I landed on my face and sprawled out. I could hear laughing from everywhere now. Ouch, that really hurt. Right if that is how he is going to play it I'll do something that will really get under his skin. I walked away back to vampires and went to Alice. Her face was blank and I think she knew what I was going to ask.

"Bella, really? You can't seriously expect one of us to sit out, can you?"

"But can it be done?"

"Yes one can sit out. The numbers keep going down because they keep fighting between themselves so there won't be that many to fight." I nodded once and walked over to Edward. I was barked at a number of times but I ignored it.

"I think you know what I am going to ask you."

"You sure your mutt will be happy about that? I can practically hear him screaming everything bad he can into my head."

"No. He won't. But he made me fall and now I've hurt myself." I inspected my elbow and I could see the bruise already forming. I touched my face and I could feel a lump on my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Bella, it would be my pleasure." He smiled his crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I turn my back on him went back to the pack. Everyone was quiet except for Jacob. Guilt pulled at my stomach. He was quietly growling and took a step in my direction. Sam barked and he took two steps back.

"Take me home Jacob." He did nothing and just kept looking at me.

"Do you really want me to go and ask Edward for a lift home?" Grudgingly he knelt down and started running.

"Look I love you but you have made me hurt myself. I know it seems like a small non-existent but, I don't really know how to phrase this right but, you should not hurt me in anyway. Tonight was really a test for me whether you can deal with me still being around the Cullen's and you at the same time. Clearly you can't the way you showed yourself up tonight. It makes me question whether we should actually be together right now." I shouted over the wrist.

He stopped still, making me nearly fly off of his shoulders. He was breathing heavily. I looked up and we were at my house. I climbed off, and looked up at him.

"I hate to break up with after what happened earlier on tonight." I blushed and ducked my head. I only raised my eyes to see Jacob's head swung low and his shoulders slightly moving up and down. I reached for his face and he leaned into it.

"Do I have to do that Jake?" He pulled away and his body shuddered. I looked away until I felt his hand on my cheek.

"I love you Bella Swan." He kissed me and all my worries went away. What was I thinking? I loved Jacob. This was all just stupid.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No I'm sorry honey. I should have acted differently. Please don't leave me." He whispered back."

"Never."

He pulled me into a deeper kiss and I wrapped my arms around him.

For the second time that night we made love. And this time we actually did make real love. And I know it will be eternal.


	11. Caught

**Please review once you have read it!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Charlie screamed from my bedroom door. I knew that Jacob was dressed in shorts and I was wearing his over sized shirt. He jumped up and started to look anywhere but my Dad.

"N-nothing sir, we were just sleeping."

"I don't care what you are doing; it does not go on in MY DAUGHTER'S BED!"

"Seriously we weren't doing anything." Strictly speaking, nothing _at the moment._"

"What the hell is going ON?"

"You already said that um, sir, I mean Charlie, I-I mean sir."

"Boy I suggest you run, and run fast." Jacob started nodding his head like a chicken and rushed out of the door. He turned to smile at me.

"GO!" He ran as fast as he could.

"Why did you have to scare him like that?"

"Do you really need to ask that question Bella? You're too young to-

"I'm eighteen Charlie, not four."

"Well to me your still my little girl." He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of my bed. His breathing calmed down by the time he started to speak.

"I'm sorry. Look I might have over reacted but just because you and Jacob want to experiment- I cringed at his words, - Doesn't mean that I want it going on under my roof. Do you understand me?"

"Ok. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done this. I should have told you from the start we were going out. I'm sorry." He put his arm awkwardly across my shoulder.

"Hey, forgive and forget, just as long as you're being safe. You are being safe aren't you?"

"Da-ad." I whined.

"Ok, ok I can catch a hint. Goodnight Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." He walked out of my room and I screamed into my pillow. This of course would only happen to me.

"Keep your door open!" Charlie shouted. I huffed and knocked it against the wall for good measure.

"Thank you!" I spent the rest of the night dreaming a dreamless sleep.

**I know this is short but my ideas are running low people. I just wanted to give you little bit extra to read before the next chapter still stuck in my head. Remember to review!!!**


	12. Oh boy, we're in for a rough ride

**This chapter in Edward's point of view, I wanted something different. Please review!**

I chuckled to myself. Alice's vision had just flashed through my head of Charlie think of thoughts on how to kill Jacob.

"That's all you get, leave them alone." Her face had amusement plastered all over it, but her tone was serious.

_Are you ok?_

Her questions floated to my head. I walked towards the window, with her on my tail.

"It's harder now, you know with her condition." I spoke so quiet that only she could hear me. Good job Jasper had gone hunting. He had got sick of feeling depressed, like me, and now tried to get out as much as he could.

_You shouldn't be upset you should be happy for her._

"How can I when I know that now I can never be with her?" I looked at her face. Her sadness mirrored my own.

_Could you really see her coming back to you? Look Edward, I seen so much love in two people's eyes since I first met Carlisle and Esme. It's too bad that Bella had gone to him, but now she can be happy and not hold back and knows that she will have normal future with someone. I know that it's not what you want to hear, but didn't you always want her to have a normal life? Now she can._

"But she could have that all with me."

_Can she, really? Can you give her children? Can you grow old together?_ I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could have changed her."

_What? When you were so set against not changing her? That would have taken away her chance for a family. Let her go Edward._

"I can't, Alice. I love her."

_You have to. Especially now_.

"Would you be able to do it if you were in my position?"

_Yes I would because_- Her face went blank.

"Alice?"

"Alice?" Jasper had come in and everyone's head had snapped towards us.

"I can't- where is- I can't- She reached out her hand blindly. Jasper took hold of it.

"Edward, Jasper. I can't see. She's gone. I CAN'T SEE!"

"Alice? Alice focus on my voice. Come back. You can do it." Carlisle spoke from behind me. She shook her head and her eyes finally focused on me.

_I can't see her Edward. What happened? _A picture of Bella displayed in my mind.

"I can't see him maybe it's connected?"

_But it hasn't developed yet._

"How do you know? Have you come across it before?"

_No._

"Does somebody mind filling us all in? My body is going to burst!" Jasper's hands had gone up to his head and he was rubbing his temples.

"We think that it is connected with the fact that Alice can't see Bella anymore."

"You mean it as in-

"Yes Rosalie, it."

"You need to talk to Bella, Edward."

"I know."

"Now. I wouldn't want somebody knowing something about me when I didn't know it." Emmet said.

"I can't."

"Edward, sweetheart, this isn't about you anymore. Bella needs to know." Esme said.

"Right now? She is already stressed about the fight? Really?"

"YES!" All of them chorused. I walked out of the door and went to my trusty Volvo. Well here goes nothing.

**This is in Sam's POV**

_Come one Jacob you can do better than this, faster! _I was out running Jacob running around the reservation. I wanted to keep his mind off the fight and him to enjoy himself. He had been so stressed out looking after Bella and everyone on the rez and keeping a look out for Seth whilst he gets better. He put on a brave face for her but we could see through it.

_Ha! I beat you, I beat you! In your face 'alpha'._

_To get too cocky kid._

_Ooh I'm scared! _I could hear and finally see the sarcasm in his voice and face.

We were stood next to the stream, both of us dipping our heads to take a drink.

_So how are you and Bella going?_

_Good, good I really love her Sam._

_I know how you feel. You think that you will ever imprint?_

_Hopefully within time. I really hope so._

_You done... _

_Yes Sam._

_Hey, ma boys all grown up._

_Shut up Sam. _But he couldn't stop the images in his head of him and Bella.

_Woah, woah, woah. TOO much information Jake!_

_I'm leaving._

_Aw come on don't be like that._ I followed him own and I could smell Bella. But there was something else. Something had changed in her scent.

Oh no.

_Jake wait! _But he had already turned into human. I knew what was happening. You have to when your alpha, you have to know everything that can happen to your wolves, even the things you don;t want to know. But it shouldn't be so soon.

I transformed and ran up to follow him.

"Jees relax Sam, why you so jumpy all of a sudden?" He laughed it off but I kept my face blank. "Hey is everything ok?"

"Just go inside Jacob."

"Ok-kay." He stepped through the hall way.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted through the house.

"In here." Bella shouted from the kitchen. We walked through when she was making a huge sandwich.

"Is that for me? It's huge." Jacob joked. Her lip quivered and she pushed it towards him.

"I'm sorry babe I was only joking, you eat it." Not surprisingly she didn't say no. She scoffed it down and nobody talked until she had stopped.

"What are you staring at me for?" Even Jacob looked surprised. He pulled her into a hug and instantly pulled slightly back and looked at her body.

"Woah, your hot." She rolled her eyes clearly thinking that it was a compliment and getting this all the time.

"No seriously your burning up." He pushed up her top and touched her stomach. Now I defiantly knew I was right.

"Sam what's happening to me?" Bella looked very frightened.

"Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this, maybe you should sit down."

"Tell us now Sam." Jacob said to me, more like shouted at me.

"Well Bella, you pregnant." And then she did the typical girly thing and fainted.


	13. It's time to step up

I can't believe that I fainted. I can't be pregnant. We used protection. I guess something went wrong. Don't be stupid Bella, of course something went wrong! I could hear Sam and Jacob trying to wake me, but I really don't want to. If everything could just stand still right now, it would be perfect. I listened to the conversation going on around me.

"How could this happen Sam?"

"Do you really need me to lay it out for you Jake?"

"No, I just can't believe that I knocked up my girlfriend." I cringed mentally at his words.

"Well believe it Jacob. And to tell you the truth I don't like the fact that Bella is showing transformation signs."

"It's got to be the baby right?"

"Of course it's the baby. Look we only started to show signs when we were teenagers, I didn't show until I turned 20."

"So this has never happened before?"

"No." So what was my baby? Some kind of freak? I couldn't think of a toddler turning into a wolf. It just can't happen.

"Has Bella put on any weight yet?"

"Not as far as I know." Wrong. I had gained 10 pounds. But that shouldn't happen till I start to show.

"Good. Then the baby should be growing at our normal pace."

"What do you mean at our normal pace?"

"Well we do progress quicker than a normal baby anyway; we cut off about 2 months."

"That doesn't seem that long."

"It's not, but the belly will grow bigger and quicker." I tried to picture my belly huge. Again, I couldn't.

"But because Bella is showing strong signs of the transformation cycle, who knows how long it is going last."

"We need to get this whole mess sorted out."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Obviously not, I only found out about this 10 minutes ago! But I will do anything to make sure that our baby has the best life ever." Our baby. I liked the sound of that. I smiled to myself, but the other two didn't seem to notice.

"Jacob, I think it's time I stepped down."

"No Sam, I can't take care of a baby and the pack."

"I'll still be the second in command and I can look after them when you're not here. But when you feel the power of the alpha, you will feel that you can take on the world."

"I really hope so Sam. Why do you want to step down?"

"You're the rightful alpha anyway, and I don't what will happen when the next generation joins the pack earlier than it should."

"Ok. I'll do it. Do I have to go through some sort of ritual?" Sam laughed.

"No, you just need to consult the council and then you're good to go." I felt so pleased with Jacob, but a little hurt that he hadn't told me all of this sooner. Oh well, I love even more now anyway. I felt the wind stir next to me and a warm hand trapped around mine.

"C'mon Bells, wake up." To be honest I tried. I wanted to open my eyes and give Jacob a huge hug and kiss, but something told me that I should keep them closed. His hand swept across my forehead and pushed the hair form my face. It was a loving and caring gesture.

Suddenly a huge bang echoed through the house and the door flew open.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang through the house.

The couch shifted but I could still feel Jacobs hand on mine.

"What do you want bloodsucker?"

"What happened to her?"

"She fainted."

"I can see that, what want to know is why?" his voice was tinged with impatience.

"She got some good news and got a bit over whelmed." Good news, try spectacular! I couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan wanted to be a mom.

"Oh._Oh._ I guess I had a wasted trip then."

"What's supposed to mean?"

"The family already knew your great news, and I thought that you should know too. How did you know?"

"I knew the signs of the pregnancy and I can't help but realise that Bella's symptoms are different than the other mother's. Yes they got a little bit hotter than normal, but Bella's temperature matches that of ours."

"If you wouldn't mind Sam, I would like to talk to you outside about this, so Carlisle can piece together this pregnancy. I would say congratulations Jacob, but I have a feeling that someone wants to say it first. Sam, if you would." I could hear their footsteps retreating and the couch shifted again. I could feel Jacobs breath running on my face and I finally pried my eyes open.

"Hey, you're awake! Do you feel ok?" He laid one hand on my forehead and one hand on my stomach. I swatted them both away.

"I feel fine. I heard everything you talked about come here." I pulled him beside me and he changed our position so I was laid on top of him. He started to stroke my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so pleased that you decided that you decided to step up, but I wish that you hold told me about it before hand. But I am really please about it. And I want you to know that I love you and I know that we will do anything to make sure the baby has a normal life." I kissed him and we both melted into it.

"I love you too Bella." He mumbled against my lips.

"We can go see Carlisle tomorrow, to see what type of pregnancy we are dealing with. If that's ok by him."

"It'll be fine. He can see you anytime, he isn't working tomorrow." Edward strolled back in with Sam. I climbed off the top of Jacob and walked to them.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I think so; I just really want to know what's going on inside of me."

"I can come with you if you want."

"I don't think that will be necessary-

"That would be great- Jacob had started speaking at the same time as I did. His eyes grew in astonishment.

"No, it's ok Edward. Carlisle is there and Jacob, I wouldn't want to be over crowded. But thanks for the offer." Hurt quickly crossed his face but he composed himself in time.

"Ok, well I better be going, goodnight Bella. Jacob." He nodded at us both.

"What do we do now?"

"I think it is time to tell our parents."


	14. What just happened?

"Can we tell your Dad first?" I asked Jacob. I thought that Billy would be able to understand more about our situation.

"Actually I think that we should tell them at the same time."

"But your Dad will understand more if we tell him then he can help us tell Charlie."

"I don't mean to intrude Bella, but none of the past packs have had this happen to them, so I don't think that anything would prepare Billy either," Sam spoke up.

"And you do have one way to tell him." Edward piped in.

"Apart from the obvious way, how can there be any other way?" Jacob's eyes grew a little wider and his eyebrows rose.

"You could always show him who you really are, then you wouldn't have to hide anything from him."

"NO! That is completely out of the question." Sam almost barked at Edward. My eyes shifted back and forth between everyone.

"Sam he's right. I don't want to side against you, but how else do you suppose we tell them?" Jacob's face was blank. Sam was lost for words.

"You're right." He huffed and walked towards the door. "Edward will you walk with me, I need to ask you a few questions." Edward shrugged and faced me.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call." And with that he walked out of the door with Sam.

I sat on the edge of the couch with my hand wrapped around my stomach. I rubbed along it and realised that it was a little rounder. Jacob laid his hand on mine and rubbed in sync with it.

"Everything is going to be ok. We can go see Carlisle tomorrow and if you want, we can talk to our fathers after that."

"Ok. And I know that you are going to be a great father Jake."

"And you'll be a great mother." He kissed me and we both fell into it. It got more passionate and he picked me up and ran to his room. He laid me on the bed and tugged at my t-shirt. Pain shot through my stomach. I struggled to get out of Jacobs hands. He let go and I ran for the toilet. Jacob held my hair from my face while I was sick. I tried to push him away, I didn't want him to see me like this, but he wouldn't have any of it.

I got up shakily and cleaned my mouth out with water.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I didn't look at him, and I focused on the tiles on the floor.

"Bella I don't care, I've seen worse things, seriously." He held my in a very loose hug and I rolled my eyes. I'm that bad. I stepped back and lifted up my top.

"Whoa." My belly was definitely rounder and I turned to the side and it jutted out.

"This shouldn't happen yet, we only first made love a week and a bit ago. Hold on, it was 12 days ago, I should be showing at 12 weeks not days." I rubbed it and broke down into tears.

"Bella please don't cry. Look we can sort this out tomorrow when we see Carlisle. How come you're never saw this before?"

"I guess I just thought that I had put on weight, you know that I have been eating like a pig so I put it down to that." Jacob now held me into a tighter hug, but he was still being cautious.

"We have another meeting tonight with the bloo- vampires, you sure you feel up to it?" I nodded my head and took Jacob into the kitchen. I wiped my tears away and looked in the fridge.

"You hungry Jake, I could make us something to eat before we go." I rummaged around and found some cheese and some chicken. I looked in the cupboard and found some tomato sauce and wraps.

"I could make us some chicken and tomato and cheese wraps?" I looked at him and he was staring into space.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

**JPOV**

How was I supposed to tell her that I wanted her to stay at home and be practically locked in there till the fight was over?

"What's wrong Jacob?" I shook my head and looked up to her. Had she been talking all of this time?

"Sorry what were you saying?" She held up the food she was about to prepare and her eyebrow was raised.

"Sure sure." I just nodded and agreed with whatever she had ever said before. She shook her head and turned round and started cooking.

"Bella, is it really necessary for you to be there tonight?" she froze and spun round to me.

"Don't you want me there?" She stumbled over her words and tears sprung in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself. It's not as if I'm going to get attacked."

"What if one of the demonstrations gets out of hand?"

"That will never happen. 'C'mon Jake, you've got to give the Cullen's a bit more credit than that." Great, now she was getting angry with me. What was wrong with her hormones?

"Fine whatever, just be careful." She rolled her eyes, huffed and got back to cooking.

We spent 15 minutes in silence and then she practically threw my food at me. And then it was silent eating. I didn't dare saying anything and finally the phone rang and I leaped up to get it. Bella sighed and looked at her empty plate.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Charlie. Your dad is at ours and I was wondering if you kids wanted to come down to eat?"

"Sorry Charlie, but we have just eaten."

"Oh, OK. You guys have plans tonight?"

"No not-, the phone was ripped out of my hand and Bella had hold of it.

"Dad, I'm sleeping at the Cullen's tonight, is that OK?" There was a mumbled response and the other side and Bella's smile grew wider.

"See you tomorrow Dad." She gave the phone back to me and I put it down whilst still looking at her.

"So are you staying here tonight and that was your cover story?" I asked and I could hear the question mark in my own voice. I tried to wrap my arms around her waist, but she pushed me away. Lovely, she was still pissed at me.

"I'm sorry Jacob, did you not hear my properly? I'm staying at the Cullen's." And with that she walked out. Ok? What the hell just happened?


	15. forgive and forget

I didn't mean to get mad at Jacob. I guess my hormones are out of it. I sat in my truck and drove home to get my things. I'll call Edward at the house.

I pulled up and I could see Sue's car here as well. I hope the whole family wasn't there I just want to get in and out. But you know my luck there had to be everyone there. Great.

I tried to slip past them but Charlie caught me.

"Bella, is that you?"

"I walked into the living room and nodded to everyone. Seth still had crutches, but he looked fine. He winked at me and I guessed it was just as a prop for Charlie.

"So why are you going to the Cullen's all of a sudden? Have you and Jake had a fight?" Charlie asked me. Everyone including Leah and Sue seemed to lean forward to get my answer.

"Something like that." I pursed my lips and turned to go up the stairs. I heard chuckles and 'young love' spoken my Billy. Boy, if only you knew.

I started packing my things up when the phone rang.

"Bella, its Alice!" Charlie shouted. I guess she saw my decision.

I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Congratulations Bella." She sang down the phone. "And by the way you can stay at the house it'll just be me, you and Edward because everyone else has gone out hunting before tonight."

"Thanks a lot Alice for both."

"So what happened between you and Jacob?"

"I don't really know, I guess everything is just all over the place right now." I didn't want to say anything in case Charlie or Billy was listening in.

"Don't you want me to send Edward to pick you up?"

"Yes please. And you're not going to stop me from going to the meeting tonight are you?" There was a pause and Alice let out a breath.

"Of course not."

"OK can you send him now?"

"He's already gone. See you soon Bella."

"Yeah bye." I put the phone down and I didn't realise everyone was listening to me. Leah was slightly glaring at me and Seth had concern in his eyes.

"Is everything OK?"Charlie asked me.

"Yes, Edward is coming to pick me up now."

"Edward?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy, it is his house."

"Is he going to be there?" Charlie asked.

"Dad like I said it is his house and Carlisle and Esme are in too." I lied.

"OK Bella can I just get to the phone?" Billy asked. I knew he was going to call Jacob and all of a sudden I felt guilty. I shouldn't have just walked out like that. Maybe I will just go to Jacob's house, but then I would be letting Alice down. I'll see him tonight and go him with him, that way it's a two way deal. I moved past him a got my back from upstairs and I heard the car pull up. I said bye to everyone and walked outside. Only it wasn't Edward, it was Jacob.

I looked at the car but he made no move to get out, he just stared. I went over to his window and he rolled it down.

"Hi." He didn't say anything. I could hear the other car approaching and Edward pulled into the drive.

"Is there something you wanted to say Jacob?" I asked. Edward got out of the car and silently took my bag from me and threw it in the back seat. He smiled at me and got back into the car. He finally looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?"

"For trying to make you stay at home." He looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

"No Jacob I'm sorry. It's just my hormones getting out of hand, because now I think about it; it was stupid to get mad at you. I hope you don't think that I'm going back to Edward because I love you. I'm going tonight and then I'm coming home with you. I'll stay by your side because that is where I want to be. I love you and I hope you can forgive me. I've been so stupid. But you do have to understand that Edward is my best friend and I don't want to stop that. You are the one for me. I love you." I waited for his reaction but nothing came he just smiled his favourite smile at me and leaned in to kiss me. It was long and I liked it.

"I love you Bella. We are meeting in three hours. Are you sure that you can't see me before then?"

"I'm sorry, I've already told Charlie and Alice that I would go to their house and I don't want to let Alice down." I kissed him again and he let out a deep breath.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too honey." Jacob said. He kissed me again and drove away. I looked towards the house and Leah was stood at the window. She shook her head and stepped away. I rolled my eyes and went to Edward.

"Thank you Edward for picking me this helps a lot."

"Bella, I hope that I'm not upsetting yours and Jacob's relationship."

"No! No. Look it's my fault that we are a bit bumpy, you know with the hormones."

"Well I can drop you off at his house if you want, I'm sure I could make it up to Alice some other way. She has her eye on a car right now; I guess I can give her that."

"Edward I want to see Alice and ask why she never said I was pregnant. And I want to spend some time with another girl."

"Yes a pack full of wolves can be quite... boyish." Edward laughed as he tried to find a nice word.

"It's OK; you don't have to be nice for me." I laughed as we pulled up to the house and Alice was stood there quickly tapping her foot, impatiently.

"Why me?" Edward whispered to me and I laughed. I got out of the car and headed towards the house.


	16. New dress and a pair of trainers

**I realised that I had missed out a whole section about school so I have had to include it somewhere in the middle of this chapter, sorry :( **

I chuckled at Edward and walked up to Alice. I put on my biggest smile because I was truly happy to see her. But I was dreading to think what she was going to do to me. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me.

"What did I do?"

"You're leaving me for that pack of- of MUTTS!" I suppressed a laugh and looked at Edward. He dragged a finger across his throat and chuckled. Alice whipped her head around to glare at him but he was gone before she could do anything.

"I have three hours with you I guess you can do anything to me, as long as I'm not treated like some Barbie dress up doll." She pouted and her big sad eyes popped out.

"Fine," I threw up my hands in frustration, "Do whatever you want, just don't hurt me." She smiled and threw her hands around my neck and started pulling me inside.

"This is going to be so much fun Bella! First I'm going to do your hair, then your make-up and then we can pick you something to wear, I can't wait!"

What have I got myself into?

We were stood in Alice's bedroom while she zipped me into a thigh length blue dress, which for once didn't make me look pregnant. She had put my hair into a French pleat and my make-up natural, but obvious, and had put me in matching neck breaking stilettos. I had to admit I looked good but too much to only be in a house. I looked like I was about to go to a fancy restaurant. I kept pulling down my dress as it was very short. Alice took a step back and smiled.

"Bella you look fabulous!" I can't wait to dress you in something else, maybe this time we can go for a smokier look and more dark clothes."

"Sorry to break this up ladies but we have exactly ten minutes before we go to the meeting." Edward hadn't really been to see us apart from seeing me when Alice asked for his approval on my make-up.

"Edward, why didn't you warn me before? No we don't have time to get her changed again."

"Wait what? I have to get out of this before we go."

"Sorry, no can do Bella." Edward spoke up. I groaned in frustration. I tried to walk to the door but fell before I could. Alice and Edward caught me at the same time and giggled to themselves. I groaned again. I took the heels of and threw one at each of them, but to my disappointment they caught it before they hit them in the face. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my trainers. Alice screwed her face in disgust but said nothing. I rubbed my stomach and looked up.

"Let's go." I headed for the door again but was pulled back.

"What now?"I sighed in frustration.

"We don't have time to go by car, we have to run." I haven't rode on Edwards back since we had gone out with each other. He bent down and gave me a piggy back. My dress rode up higher and I blushed, I hope that nothing showed.

"You sure I don't have time to get changed again?"

"Nope." Edward said. And with that he lunged out of the window. Now running with Jacob was great, but with Edward it was familiar and smooth, and before I knew it we were there. I could see Jacob pacing in his human form and Jared was stood next to him. He pointed to me and he smiled. As I walked closer to him his eyes popped out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. I reached him and his grin widened.

"What's the occasion?" he said as he wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled one hand forward to rub my stomach.

"Nothing, Alice played dress up with me and when she starts, there is no stopping her." He looked down at my feet.

"Very attractive." He said sarcastically. I slapped his arm, but kept smiling.

"And the dress is very short. Can you keep it?" I rolled my eyes and held him closer.

"Alice said she can drop off my clothes and stuff later since there is not treaty line."

"Yeah, Sam said he would have to talk to Carlisle about that after the fight."

"Speaking of which, when is that." Since the baby had come, I had pretty much forget out everything else.

"Two days away." Alice spoke up from behind me. My knees gave out and if it wasn't for Jacob I would be on the floor. It was so close. My finals had just been and gone, I had been to graduation and I was having a baby, and now I was two days away from my death? My life officially sucks.

"So Sunday?" Jacob asked.

"Wow for a wolf, you catch on fast." Alice said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes. I looked around and saw Jared and Sam sat watching the fight between Edward and Carlisle.

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Alice started to walk away, muttering something about 'useless pack of mutts.'

"They have decided that it is safe enough to only have a couple of us here and the rest can listen in or find out later." He shrugged his shoulders and I shivered. He took his t-shirt off and placed it on me. It came to below my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wait here. I'm just going to change so I can catch the end of this demonstration." He ran off into the woods and came back as a wolf. I sat on the ground and pulled my hands through the grass until he came back over and changed into a human. He was pulling on his trousers when I looked up.

"Jacob, could you and Bella come over here, I want to run something by you."Carlisle shouted to us. He took my hand and we walked to the Cullen family.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.


	17. Starry night

**Can you review this time, I don't want to sound pushy but please can you, thanks. **** I know that this chapter is really small and that I haven't wrote in a while, but I have been stressed with exams and generally too busy. Sorry, I'll try to update quicker.**

"Well I know that the new born's will be looking for Bella directly, but what if we led them on a false trail?" Carlisle asked. I was puzzled, but Edward, sensing it, spoke up.

"Victoria thinks that you and I are still together," Jacob growled and wrapped his arm around me and managed to rub my stomach too, "So if we set a trail to the meeting place, this clearing, they will come automatically to here."

"Where am I supposed to be?"

"We haven't thought of that one yet."

"What about her scent to this 'other place?' How do we know that they are not going to follow her scent?" Jacob asked, worry lining his voice.

"Well we have thought about that and we thought that if you went with her, that you might be able to cover her scent up and that because she has the baby now that might help as well as it seems to be stronger than your scent when Jacob is with you too, if that makes you any sense." Carlisle seemed to be talking to me more than Jacob. It was silent for a while and then Edward broke through it.

"Good idea dog, if we take her there, it will be out of the way, and it will be safe for her and the-baby-." He cringed at the word baby. Huh, so he wasn't so ok with it after all.

"What? Where am I going?"

"There is a small clearing, a couple of miles north from here. Actually when I say clearing I mean a flat surface on the side of a cliff. It's ok for camping and it will keep you out of the way." This was all still a lot to process and if it wasn't for Jacob holding me up, I would have fainted for exhaustion.

"Erm... guys you may need to decide where Bella is staying for tonight, I've just seen her passing out on you in about ooh... 5 minutes." Alice shouted over to us from her family. Emmet sniggered and even Rosalie smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realise how late it was. Would you like to go with Jacob or me?" Edward asked, worry lining his voice. This reminded me of when I was with Edward and I was constantly having to choose between him and Jacob. But now there was no choice.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to go with Jacob."

"Of course. It appears Alice already has your bag." I looked over to her and it was nestled at her feet. I didn't even realise she had it with her.

"I'll be right back." Edward said. He went to his family who were already deep in conversation to get my bag. He had some words with them and then came back, all in the time of about 7 seconds.

Jacob held my hand and met him half way.

"Alice said that tomorrow you should go home and tell Charlie that you are staying at our house again, say that Alice just can't let you go." He smiled and rolled his eyes. I knew that some of it would be true.

"This is only a cover story right? Then let me guess, I'm heading straight out and setting the trail and staying wherever I'm staying."

"Perfect." Jacob mumbled. I just ignored him.

"I know that you wanted to tell your dad you –news tomorrow, but you could just wait till after the fight?" Edward asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think that would be the best thing to do." Jacob spoke this time. Edward turned to him.

"Make sure she has something warm to wear tomorrow, Alice said that the weather doesn't look too great." We all nodded our heads and just like that we all turned to our different directions. Jacob swung my bag over his shoulder and nearly pulled my along. I pulled my hand back, just before he started to unchanged.

"Tonight, can we take it slow getting home?" The sky was beautiful tonight and I didn't want to miss it. He smiled and pulled me in.

"Anything for you, my Bella." He kissed me fiercely and took a step back. He changed into his wolf form and I climbed onto his back. He started off as a slow trot and he looked up as well as me. I ran my hands through his hair and he started purring again, it made me smile. It was hard thinking that this time Sunday, who knows who will survive, who we may be mourning over. I shook it from my head and just savoured the moment.


	18. Getting ready

I was in Jacob's bed when I woke up, the sun streamed through the window and onto my face. I squinted as I sat up realising that I was alone.

"Jacob?" I croaked as I rubbed my eyes, knowing that he would be able to hear me wherever he was. I heard padding across the floor up to this room and Jacob popped his head round the door.

"Sssh, your dad is here." Crap. I never thought that Charlie would be round here, but of course, he thought that I would still be at the Cullen's for the rest of the weekend, he'll shoot me if he finds out I'm here!

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Fishing with my dad, I'm sorry, I'm trying to get them to leave, but they just keep telling me to chill out." Jacob whispered fast. I huffed and crossed my hands across my stomach. That's when I felt it. I lifted up my shirt and there was a small bump.

"Whoa." I prodded it. Nope, still there I thought. But this really can't be right. You're meant to show at 12 weeks not twelve days!

"What is that?" I looked up and Jacob was pointing at my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think it is Jacob?" He narrowed his eyes at me before understanding flashed across his face and his eyes widened. He quickly crossed his small room to me and just stared at my stomach. I flushed red and instantly pulled my top down, embarrassed. I prodded myself again through my t-shirt, only this time it didn't feel so good.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look kind of green." Jacob asked. Before I knew it I had to jump of the bed and run for the toilet, which was luckily attached to Jacobs room. I couldn't stop myself from making noises as I was sick and as soon as I did it, I heard movements down the hall to his room. My head was still bent of the toilet when the banging sounded. Jacob was torn between helping me and getting the door. I could feel another wave of sickness and the door banged again.

"Jacob! Are you ok? Son, open the door." The door knob was turning from side to side, so figured that Jacob had looked the door.

Jacob was stood behind me rubbing my back. He couldn't respond if he was trying to be the one who was sick. I nodded my head to say that I was done and waved him to his door. He flushed the toilet for me and I just sat gasping on the floor. He shut the door behind him on his way out, but I could still hear the ruffled voices.

"Are you ok Jacob, you sound kind of rough?" His dad asked him. Jacob coughed and groaned a little.

"I'm ok dad; I just need some fresh air. I'm going out for a walk as soon as she's- I mean I'm dressed." He stammered.

"Ok just take it easy Jake, don't strain yourself. And tell Bella that she needs to be at the Cullen's house in precisely two minutes, before I get really mad." I froze at Charlie's words. How could he know that I was here?

"How do you know that she was here?" Jacob asked.

"We weren't born yesterday boy, and you have pretty girly sick noises for us to believe that it was you." This time it was Billy talking.

"Bella, you can come out now." Charlie called. I looked down currently wearing nothing. I had to grab Jacob's robe off of the back of the door and I walked into his bedroom. They both grumbled to themselves when they saw the state I was in.

"Do the Cullen's know that you are here?" Charlie asked. I didn't want them involved too so I just shook my head.

"Well it is early so you may want to get there before they notice." Charlie said. I looked up.

"You're letting me off?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well Bella I know that you are an adult now and I think I can trust you and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to be on Alice's bad side if I were you." He chuckled at the last part. Was he seriously going to let this go? I know that I definitely didn't deserve his trust after everything that was happening to me. That part can wait till after the fight though.

"Thank you Charlie and I am sorry dad." Jacob said. Billy shrugged his shoulders and wheeled himself out of the room.

"Get dressed Bella and I'll drop you off at the Cullen's." Charlie shouted as he descended down the hallway. Jacob and I breathed out in relief at the same time and grinned at each other. But it soon disappeared off of Jacob's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Tell me Jake."

"Get dressed Bella and I'll take you to the Cullen's instead." Before I could say another word, he had walked out of the room.

I got showered and dressed quickly and before I knew it, Jacob had managed to persuade Charlie to let him take me back to the Cullen's. Charlie had looked sceptically at my cocktail dress and trainers outfit but I just ignored it. We pulled up to the house and Jacob's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"How can you stand the smell of them?" He asked.

"You both smell fine to me, I don't get the problem." I jumped out of the car and Jake was quickly beside me. Edward was waiting at the door.

"Why haven't you brought anything descent to wear?" He asked Jacob rather than me.

"Charlie caught us this morning so I didn't have time to go back home."

"Lucky for you, Alice always thinks ahead." Edward said. I couldn't read his face, it was too smooth for me to comprehend, but I'm sure there was some form of emotion there. He spun into the house.

"The stuff is laid on my sofa upstairs, you can change yourself." He spoke over his shoulder. I nodded my head and went inside. I looked around, but everyone was still away. I was about to reach the stairs was I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and Jacob was stood behind me, his nose still wrinkled up.

"I'll see you later honey." He said and pulled me into a crushing but soft hug and kissed me the same way. Once again, before I could say anything, he had walked out. I carried on my way up the stairs and down to Edward's room. I went in and a flannel shirt and a pair of black sports trousers were laid out for me, she had even got me some walking boots. I got changed and started to walk down the stairs when the door was blocked. Rosalie stood there. Her beauty still knocked the breath out of me.

"Once again, Bella Swan puts my families' life in danger, and what does she do to say thank you? She runs off with a wolf and has his puppies!" She spat at me.

"Rosalie, I don't mean to put your family in danger, I-

"Oh save it Bella! Everything is always about you! First you break his heart and now he has to-

"THAT IS ENOUGH ROSALIE!" Edward shouted behind her. I was still frozen in shock when she flounced out of the room.

"And keep your thoughts to yourself!" He shouted down the stairs. He turned to me.

"I'm so sorry for that Bella, I really am." His eyes turned soft. I shook my head.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I need to go." I managed to get past him and down the stairs before he stopped me.

"You're forgetting that we need to lay the trail." He said behind me. I stopped and huffed.

"Come on lets go." He quickly ushered me outside and into the forest next to his house. He had a back pack full of this for me, and a parka in his hand. He crouched for me to sit on his back. I got on and he froze.

"What's wrong Edward?" He un-froze quickly.

"Nothing, let's go." He sped off, and I groaned.

"Why does everyone do that around here?" I shouted over the wind. He chuckled and drove himself faster.


	19. New trails

I was still shocked from the attack from Rosalie when we reached the edge of the woods where the fight will take place. I slid of Edwards back and shifted my bag to my other shoulder.

"Right I want you to take twenty steps to your right from this spot and then just keep walking forward until you reach the clearing. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, I'm going to set off from here. The newborns will follow our scent as they will think that wherever you are I will be." I nodded my head and walked away from him. Like it or not Edward still had to be part of my life, but would it be easier if it just all went away?

I started to walk and the quiet was starting to annoy me. I'm not usually the person who has to fill up every silence but this time it felt awkward. I decided to speak.

"So how is the rest of your family?" I asked Edward. I didn't have to shout for him to hear me.

"Carlisle and Esme want to move again, they have spotted a nice spot in the north, Alice and Jasper are the same as always and Emmet is eyeing up a new car." I'm glad he didn't mention Rosalie. I shuddered at the thought of her name.

"What about you?" he asked.

"The baby is now showing after only twelve days and I'm scared and I don't know what to do about the whole situation." I have never realised my feelings until I spoke them out loud.

"You're going to be fine Bella. Carlisle can get a scan after the fight; you will tell your father and remember that if you want any help I and my family are here for you." I sighed.

It was silent for a while and I realised that it was way too quiet. I'm not usually one who had to fill up every open silence but now it was awkward.

"Bella, do you really want me to stay with you during to fight?" I looked him, causing me to stop looking where I was going and of course me being me I had to fall. I landed flat on my stomach, just managing to shield my face and body with my hands. Edward was instantly at my side, pulling me up.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward spoke. I brushed the dirt of my knees and noticed I was leaving red smudges across them. I turned my hands up and saw that I had two gashes going across them.

"Oh great, Edward get back!" I realised that he couldn't stand the smell of my blood. I tried to force him back, but he didn't move an inch.

"Would you stop trying to push me away, let me clean it up," he reached for my hands but I pulled them away.

"Wait." I smiled to myself and started walking again. As I went down to woods, I swiped my hands across anything that I could touch. It was making my hands sting, but it would be worth it.

"If they smell my blood, it will really send them crazy." I spoke behind me to Edward. He came to my side and stopped me. He rolled his eyes and took my hands.

"Yes Bella, they will go wild and we are very grateful, but now you have dirt on the wound. He reached into the bag on my back and got out a first aid box. He got out some wipes and cleaned the wound. I winced at the stinging pain when it went across the skin. He placed some bandages over the wound and walked back into his place.

"Since when didn't you have a problem with my blood?"

"Since I thought I was losing you and I realised I can't live without you. I guess it doesn't matter now." I thought that he was saying last part to himself even though I heard it clearly. And again, it went quiet. Edward spoke up and made me jump.

"We only have a little bit to go now, please say that you can try and not kill yourself beforehand." I glared at him and stomped along the trail. I could see the clearing starting to come into view and someone pacing up and down. Figures that Jacob would already be here.

I almost ran to him, but I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings. I looked back and smiled at him but it was too late and I could see the pain quickly flash on his face. I guess that he was just going to have to deal with it.

"Jacob!" I called out, but he had already heard our approach and he was still. As I got closer, I could see the huge smile of relief on his face. I nearly reached him when his eyes darted to my covered hand.

"What happened?" He spoke softly.

"I fell. You know what I'm like." I laughed and he chuckled too.

"Yeah I do know you." He pulled my chin up to his face and kissed me. I almost forgot Edward was behind us until he cleared his throat. We both looked at him. He smiled quickly and reached into the bag on my back and pulled out a map. He opened it up and went to show Jacob.

"Right, you are going to take her up here and I will be there waiting."

"Yeah, I know the area well, but you better be quick about setting up camp," he looked up at the sky, "It looks like it is going to rain and me senses are tingling all over, it's not good."

"I hope it doesn't wash the trail away." I worried.

"Don't worry it will be still there and fresh." Edward spoke. He smiled at me one more time and sped off into the distance.

"Thank god for that, he finally went." Jacob said and glared in his direction.

"Stop it Jake." I snapped. I started walking, but Jacob tugged at the hood on my coat.

"Where are you going? It's this way." He pointed in the opposite direction to where I was walking. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm going to have to carry you to hide your scent, honey." He said and scooped me up in his arms. I didn't mind this at all and I gripped onto his neck when he started running, since he wasn't wearing a coat or a t-shirt. I looked down and realised that he wasn't wearing any shoes either.

"So how was the walk with the blood sucker?" Jacob asked.

"Ok, apart from the fall."

"What did you talk about?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Just his family and the baby."

"Oh right, about that, are you ok with all this." His eyes gestured to my body.

"It's just one of the things that you have to get used to. Growing up I never thought of having a baby, I hated the idea of a squealing lump of a person who just screamed, slept, ate and pooped," Jacob laughed at me when I said this, "but right now I can't see my future without this baby." I shrugged my shoulders and everything was quiet.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I guess I'm to opposite to you. All my life I have been the closest to my family and always imagined myself with my own children and family, I guess I'm not exactly pleased that this has happened so quickly but I can't wait to see who the baby looks like the most." His eyes stayed to the front, but a huge smile spread on his face. I didn't say anything else and just listened to the sounds around us which surprisingly that were non- existent. I listened to Jacob's breathing again and I was surprised that it was so steady after carrying me, my bag pack and an extra jacket slung over one of his arms.

I was enjoying the quiet when we broke into the small clearing that I was camping on. The wind picked up and I heard the rustling of material. We went around a corner and there was a little yellow tent flapping wildly with the wind. Edward was sat on the ground, not seeming to realise the wind and looked to be thinking.

Jacob set me down and I was a little unsteady on my feet so he wrapped his arm around my waist and all but dragged me to the tent. Jacob took off my bag and slung it on a low branch next to it, as well as the extra coat. I sighed and looked around me. There was not much to see but more trees. The rain had started now and the drops landed on the rocks and left little black dots all over. I pulled my hood up and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I think that you should get inside of the tent now Bella, you're not going to like the weather one bit." Edward said.

"I know did you hear the noise coming from the woods?" Jacob asked him.

"No."Edward replied.

"Exactly. My senses are going into over drive." He sniffed the air, which I found weird but I didn't say anything.

"I have to check in on the pack. Can you please get in the tent Bella?" Jacob asked and whispered in my ear. He kissed me softly again rubbed my stomach and pushed me in the direction of the tent. I sighed and went in. There was already a sleeping bag laid out and another coat on the floor. I sat on the floor and breathed out. Great. I'm going to have a lovely night's sleep.

"I'll be back before it gets dark, look after her." I heard Jacob warn Edward. I heard a scoff which I assume came from Edward and then it was silent. I peered out of the flap and Edward was stood looking out by himself. I groaned and flopped my body down on the floor and I rubbed my stomach. This was going to be a long night.


	20. A night in a tent

I violently shivered again. The wind outside just wouldn't let up and it felt like the rain was going to break through the tent. It was dark outside and Jacob hadn't returned. Edward was sat as far away as the small tent would let him, as he didn't want to be too far away from me as it was close to the fight. Edward sighed and put his head in his hands.

"D-d-don't t-t-torment yourself E-Edward." I said. I could barely speak without my teeth chattering together, it felt like they were about to fall out.

"Bella how can I not when you are freezing to death and I can nothing about it?" I sighed. I already had on three coats, my boots on and a hat and I was wrapped up inside my sleeping bag. How could I still be cold? A howl came outside and I smiled. Finally Jacob was here. He whimpered.

"Don't you think that I have tried that? Her body is dropping in temperature every minute and nothing is helping."Edward spoke to him.

"It's a good job that I'm here then isn't it?" Jacob spoke in his normal voice and up zipped the tent and came in. I peeked through the gap in the tent and the rain was actually a mixture of hail and snow. I shuddered behind him as he shut the tent again, struggling with the zip as it has partially frozen, and Edward stared at him.

"Great ideas dog, just keep the tent open longer, that'll help." Edward sneered sarcastically.

"How do you expect me to get in and out?" Jacob snapped back. He managed to force the zip closed and leaned back.

"S-s-stop f-f-fighting g-g-guys." I spoke.

"Shush Bella or your teeth will fall out." Jacob laughed and I glared at him. He was wearing nothing but his cut offs and I was instantly jealous of how he was toasty warm and I wasn't. He crawled to my side and brushed his hand across my cheek, making me flinch from the feeling of the warm on my cold skin.

"Jezz you're colder than I thought." Jacob up zipped my sleeping bag.

"W-w-w?" was all I could speak. I was meant to say 'what the hell are you doing, I'm freezing over here?'

"Scoot over Bella." Jacob pushed my shoulders until I was as far away from him as the sleeping bag would allow and he climbed in himself. He zipped up the side and took off two of my coats. I shivered even more.

"You're making things worse mongrel!" Edward shouted.

"If I don't strip her down she'll never get warm" And then he did the perfect thing and wrapped his arms around me. I place my hands on his chest to warm them up and he flinched, but didn't say anything.

"Can you not at least try and keep your thoughts under control?" Edward spat.

"She's my girlfriend, get out of my head!" Jacob spat back and wrapped his arms further around me.

"That's it I'm out of here." I could hear Edward move out of the tent and then it was silent. I was too nice and warm to object, I'll just have to talk to him in the morning. I kicked of my boots and put my feet on his legs and pressed my stomach into his.

"Wow that is so weird." Jacob spoke.

"What?" I had warmed up that I could speak properly.

"I can feel your bump on my stomach and it feels...different." He chuckled and pressed himself closer.

"How are we going to bring this child up?" I asked.

"Well I have actually thought about that. I have found a place to live." Jacob waited for my response.

"Already?" I squeaked.

"Well I was out patrolling today and I spotted this beautiful little cottage in the woods, not too far away from Charlie and not too far away from my dad. We need somewhere to stay; we can't have a system where she stays at your house one day and mine the next."

"You think we are having a girl?" I asked.

"Yeah of course do you?"

"No, I think I'm having a little boy." I instantly rubbed the sides of my belly since I couldn't get to the front because of Jacob. Jacob put his hands on top of mine.

"Whatever we are having she-or he- will be loved and have their own room and their own house to live in." Jacob sighed with content and pulled his arms away to pull of my last jacket as I had a fleece on underneath. I didn't want to get too warm myself either.

"So this is your way of asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"You can tell Charlie that then." I chuckled.

"Fine, I don't care." His voice broke on care. Even though he was a werewolf who was pretty invincible, he was still scared of my dad. What guy wouldn't be scared of their girlfriend's dad if they had knocked them up? It was silent for a while, while we just held each other.

"Don't go tomorrow." I whispered. Jacob sighed.

"I have to Bella."

"No you don't. You're the beta; you can do what you want."

"Technically, I can't I still have to listen to the alpha and he has already give out the orders for tomorrow." I huffed and tuned over so my back was too him. Tears escaped my eyes and Jacob put his arms around my waist.

"Your hormones really don't let up do they?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"It's not them. What is something happens to you tomorrow? What if I have to bring up this baby by myself?"

"That will never happen. The Cullen's said that there are enough for one or two each and the numbers are still going down even now. At least now I'll get to kill some bloodsuckers without hurting your feelings." He chuckled against my back. I did not find it funny.

"Bella, tomorrow we will fight to save you, I will come back to you and then we will go straight home like nothing happened and we will tell our fathers about our new family member cooking in your oven." He rubbed the baby bump from behind.

"You feel warm yet?" He asked.

"Actually, a little too warm." I sniffed. I pull off my fleece and my sweater underneath and the extra pair of trousers I had on. I was making a nice pile of clothes in the corner of the tent. My t-shirt was pulled tight across by belly and my trousers had gone underneath the bump because they couldn't fit over it. I was growing fat, and this made me tear up again.

"Hey what's the matter now?" Jacob asked. He pulled my face to meet him and kissed the tears that fell down my cheek.

"I look fat." I cried.

"Since when did you care what you looked like?"

"Since now OK?" I snapped.

"You still look beautiful to me." He kissed my lips and I reacted to it. My hands gripped his chest and travelled to his trousers. He pushed me away.

"As much as that is tempting Bella, not tonight you need to rest." I groaned.

"I'm fine really." I went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Isabella, stop it." He whispered. I huffed and then he pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. My eye lids fell and I fell asleep.


	21. Jacob?

**Hey everyone just to let you know that if you don't already know I have started a new story call Eternal Youth and it's about life after breaking dawn, check it out if you haven't already and leave a review **** Now it's time for the fight scene and it will not be the same as it is in the book. Hope you like it.**

I woke up to the sound of snoring and feeling extremely hot, even with the lack of clothing, I was only dressed in my t-shirt and one pair of trousers. I tried to move away from Jacob but his arms just tightened around me which was pressing the baby into my bladder. I was officially 14 weeks and I still hadn't had any sort of scans or tests. I sighed. Everything was just going too quickly. I tried to move away again but I heard Jacob mumble something about 'grilled vampire'. I shook my head and then Edwards face appeared above mine.

"Need some help?" He spoke.

"Ssh you'll wake him up and yes please, but please be careful." I whispered. Edward swiftly opened the sleeping bag and Jacob tumbled out and taking me with him and I landed on top of him. He opened up his eyes and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask babe." I rolled my eyes and Edward made a gagging sound in the back of his throat. I pushed myself off of him putting all of my weight on him but it didn't seem to faze him I pulled on a jumper and pulled on my boots as it was still cold. I walked outside and everything was covered with a light sheen of snow. I went to the canteen that was hanging on a low branch and shook it. It still sounded full of water so I took a big swig of it unaware that I was really thirsty. I turned to the sound of the tent flap being moved to the side and Jacob stepped out. His hair was flattened to the side of his head. I wondered if when he turned into a wolf his fur would be stuck to the side too. I smiled and he walked over to me.

"What are you smiling about?"He asked.

"Nothing. Nice hair by the way." I indicated to his head with mine and his hand whipped up to push it down. He failed miserably. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me. It was fierce and then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Then I realised why this might be true. I pulled away from him.

"No," I shook my head, "it can't be time yet, you can't leave me, and you can't leave now." My eyes welled up with tears. It can't be time. He can't leave us.

"I have to they are coming." His eyes welled up too but they didn't quite brim over like mine were stupidly.

"You can stay here with me, Edward can go in your place, and he's less breakable than you!" I could barely hear my own voice but somehow Jacob could.

"Please you have to give me a bit more faith than that." He tried to laugh but his voice was breaking.

"You can't leave us." I know that it was a low blow but I had to try and find some way that would keep him here.

"Bella you know that I will be back, that you will see me walking through them trees in time to take you home and then we can go home like nothing has happened and tell our fathers all in one day." He pointed to the trees behind him but I couldn't take my eyes from his face.

"Please." I mouthed. This time the tears fell over his eyes and streamed around his face. I held my hand to his face and he fell into it and closed his eyes.

"You better come back to me. Or I will kill those Vampires with my bare hands." I growled. He laughed and pulled me into him again. I held onto him and I didn't want to let him go, but obviously he had to leave. He pulled away and then kissed the top of my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Isabella." He turned and walked away and I watched until his back disappeared into the woods. I dropped to my knees and the tears get flowing. I wrapped my arms around my waist and felt my baby. I cried more thinking of how I may have to do it alone. Suddenly two cold arms wrapped around me and I fell onto Edwards shoulder. He rubbed my back until I stopped and I wiped my face with my jumper sleeve. I heard paws patting on the snow and I looked up and Seth was coming through the trees. I was hoping that it would be Jacob. He nodded in our direction and his face looked pained. I guess that Jacob was still upset. I was hard to think that just a short time ago we had been so care free and now he could be meeting his death. I hadn't realised how long I was with Edward until he said;

"It's time." Seth stood up sniffing in the direction that I suppose was where the fight was. Then Edwards head snapped up.

"It didn't work." His voice sent a chill down my spine. Did he mean how the wolves and the vampires were split or our trail or... but it didn't take long for me to find out. Emerging from the distance was a head of flames, the body language of a feline and a stare that could kill a room of people.

"Victoria." I whispered. She froze at the sound of my voice and gestured behind her and a male came up behind her. He was medium height, with a stocky build, light sand coloured hair and bright red eyes that I had to turn away from.

"She tracked my scent up the hill knowing that I would be where you were. She can't figure out what the other scent is that your dog left." When Edward spoke her head turned from my face and focused on Edward.

"That's right Victoria, we are not together anymore, but that doesn't bother you does it, you just want her blood smeared on your lips." He spoke as if he would to a lover not to an enemy, it was a sweet caress. The Males eyes darted between on all of us but slightly lingering on me more.

"She hasn't told you the whole story Riley. You don't know the real reason why you came here looking for one insignificant human being. You see she had another mate, her true mate, and I killed him to stop him from killing Bella and all she wants is revenge."

"He is lying." Victoria's voice rang through the air and it was too sickly sweet to belong to her body.

"Every kiss, every touch, every thought she put into your head is a lie." Riley shook his head from side to side not comprehending what Edward was saying.

"Riley listen to me he is lying." Victoria's words sounded like that they were pleading but her voice was one flat monotone, not sounding the least but bothered.

"No, Victoria this isn't true." Riley said uncertainty in his voice. Just then an ear splitting scream came from Victoria and she lunged at me, but Edward was faster, reading her mind as she sped forward. They crashed into each other, the sound like two boulders crashing together and I had to cover my ears. Riley took this as his chance and prowled towards me and snarled, but Seth leapt through the air and landed on his chest. He ripped his arms or in two quick motions and Riley screamed in pain. He managed to head butt Seth which sent him crashing to the ground. He say limp in front of me and he was not moving. I had to arm myself. I looked at the floor and the snow covered rocks and picked up one that looked sharp and big enough to fit in my palm. I looked from Riley to Seth, but Riley was focused on him than me so I looked towards Edward. It was like a dance was playing out in front of me.

Edward circled Victoria. She tried to lung forward but then he stepped back, keeping her from me. They could keep this up forever. Just when I had given up hope and flash of rust flew towards Riley and a loud grating sound took place just where Riley had been standing. I didn't hear his scream, when one minute later there was just a pile of ripped up body parts and I focused on the wolf standing in front of me. My wolf. Jacob was limping towards me when I heard Victoria gasp. The cogs had been turning in her head and she knew that this was the mysterious scent. I clutched my stomach and that was a big mistake. Her eyes focused for the first time on my enlarged stomach and she put two and two together.

"No." Edward screamed, but before he could stop her she flung herself at Jacob. I think I screamed but no noise came out of my mouth. She slammed him into a rock and then stamped on his chest. He yelped and I heard the large crunching sound. I cried again and Victoria was distracted by my sobs. This was Edwards chance to get her and get her he did. Chunks of white rock flew everywhere around me but I couldn't tell who from. Finally it stopped and Edward stood up straight, not a hair was out of place.

"Bella you can drop the rock now." I dropped it automatically and looked at my wolf laid crumpled in the corner.

"Jacob?"


	22. Can you hear me?

I ran over to his body and shook it. Then I became more force full and I started to pound at him with my fists, a low whimper coming out of his body. Edward's arms wrapped around me and pulled me away as I kicked and screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why isn't he moving or changing back? Help him Edward leave me alone." He gripped me tighter and just kept walking backwards into the woods.

"Carlisle is on his way but we have to go now Bella, we have to leave now." He started to run with me and before I knew it I was at home. He dropped to his knees with me still clutching to me while I just sobbed, soaking his shirt. Just then Charlie came in, rolling Billy. They were both laughing but the laughter drained from their faces when they saw me. Billy's eyes glazed over, he knew.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie rushed over to me and it was my turn to hold onto him. Edward just stood up, sadness radiated from his eyes too.

"I-it's J-Jacob-b." I just managed to sob his name out.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie demanded. Before I could speak Edward stepped in.

"Motor bike accident. He is at the house now."

"I need to go now, come on Billy I'll drive you-

"NO. I mean no Charlie stay here and wait to see if, erm, if anyone has any news on him." I know that Billy wouldn't want him there to see Jacob in wolf form and that even he was struggling to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I guess that makes sense that you only want family there."Even Charlie could see through that lie.

"Are you coming Bella?" Billy called to me; he had already wheeled himself to the porch. I nodded my head and turned to Edward.

"Go. Carlisle is with him now and the others are trying to get him to phase back, he has become more alert." Edward spoke softly and followed me out of the house. I ran to my car and started the car and Edward drove Billy. It was weird to think that with everything put aside, they can work together, this one time. I kept on hand on my stomach as I drove to the house, scared that I would have to bring this child into the world alone. The road blurred as my tears rolled down my cheeks but I had managed to get to Jacob.

I could already hear his howls from the side of the house- in the woods- and I followed it. Leah, Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry were still in wolf form, with only Jared human. He instantly ran up to me to protect me but I had seen enough to know that Jacob was badly hurt. I sobbed and cried and Jared but his arms around me.

"It's OK Bella. He is in pain, but we need him to see sense and change back so that we can stop it." I nodded and thought of an idea.

"Jacob, Jacob if you can hear me please phase back, I need you, we need you honey." I had managed to keep my voice steady whilst shouting to him. And just like that the howl of pain turned to cries of pain and I knew that Jacob had changed back. I ran to him and took his face into my hand. He flinched but as soon as he saw that it was me he stopped screaming, but his breathing was still fast and hard and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"It hurts Bella." He whispered through his sobs. His voice was hoarse and nothing like his voice usually is. My own breath caught in my throat.

"I know baby, I know. Listen we have to get you inside so that Carlisle can see you." He made a gagging noise when I said his name. I stepped back when I heard Jared behind me and I let him carry Jacob with the help of Carlisle and Edward, who I was surprised that stayed, and they carried him inside. Every jolt that they made Jacob cried out in pain and I could barely watch, but I had to follow.

Billy was already in the house and had sat up Jacob's room so that everything was pushed to the walls and you could easily move around his bed. I finally got a proper look at his body. Nearly every patch of his skin was covered in one giant bruise and his head had blood running from it, from where he was thrown against the rock. I couldn't look anywhere else and I had to run to the bathroom and was sick. Edward was behind me keeping my hair from my face and soothing me. I slumped on the floor and cried silently. Please let him be OK I thought, and Edward for once seemed to read my mind, hypothetically of course.

"He is going to be OK Bella, but Carlisle is going to have to re break some of the bones that are healing, which of course id good and bad because he is healing but it is doing it wrong." I understood what he meant because two seconds later I heard a giant snap and Jacob scream in pain. Edward quickly shut the door to try and muffle the noise, but I could still hear it and I finally let the darkness swallow me.


	23. Oops

**YAY! =) thanks for the 50****th**** review! And thanks to the rest of you guys that have put up reviews in the past you guys are awesome! =)**

I woke up on the sofa in Jacob's house and I could hear Billy and Charlie talking in the kitchen.

"You think that he will be ok?" Charlie asked Billy.

"My boy is a tough kid, he'll pull through."

"Do you think Bella is going to be ok?"

"Charlie, she'll be fine she is under a lot of stress right now just let her rest."

It was silent so I groaned and got up. I walked slowly into the kitchen and rubbed my eyes to make myself look more tired.

"Good morning." Billy and Charlie said one after the other. I just nodded. They chuckled.

"Bad night's sleep Bella?" Billy smirked.

"I have a lot on my mind right now." I mumbled.

"You want to share something with us?" Charlie asked looking slightly concerned.

"Not right now, I just want to go and see Jacob." I walked away from them both and I got to his room I could hear his snoring so I crept in quietly, but his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey beautiful." He called out groggily. I smiled and walked quickly and was about to sit next to him but then I remembered he was hurt and I took a quick step back. He looked to be in pain but I don't know whether it was him or me that was causing it.

"What's wrong?"

"You're hurt." As if I just said that as if he didn't already know.

"So?" He attempted to shrug but winced in pain. I got to his side and brushed he hair from his face.

"You should be sleeping." I whispered.

"How can I when your here?" He smirked.

"Fine I'll go." I went to walk out; I was only playing with him before responded.

"Get yourself back over here." He sighed. I went and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch him.

"Bella I don't have a disease, you can sit with me."

"I don't want to hurt you." He made a scoffing noise.

"As if you could hurt me, come here." He held open one of his hands and I had to crawl carefully across his body to get to it. I moulded myself into his side and made sure that the baby was touching him. I looked at his face and he smiled.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck in bed while you're going through this."

"It doesn't matter, you heal quickly and when you do we can be proper parents." He smiled bigger.

"Have you told our dad's?"

"Umm no." I shifted at his side feeling uncomfortable that he brought the question up.

"Aw you could have told them while I'm like this then they can't hurt me any more than I am." He laughed but it was only half heartedly. I guess he must be as nervous as me.

"Yeah sure let me take all the stick."

"Exactly!" We both laughed. Just then I felt a nudge in my stomach. I flinched back and Jacob flinched too and we both looked at my stomach.

"Did the baby-

"Yes it just did!" We were both whispering and the awe couldn't escape our voices.

"Come on baby kick for your daddy." Jacob almost shouted. It kicked at the sound of his voice and we both laughed, but it seemed that it wasn't just the baby that heard us. I could hear footsteps and a squeaking of wheel come towards the room. Charlie banged on the door.

"Bella? Jacob? Get out here right now."

"Jacob can't come out right now." I mumbled.

"Then we are coming in." Before I had chance to protest they came through the door. I shot upright and Jacob did the same before groaning in pain and slowly collapsing. Sweat formed on his forehead and he was breathing in quick pants. My hand fluttered all over him but he held up one finger.

"I'll- be –fine." He said in between his breaths. I sighed and looked up to Charlie and Billy.

"Lift up your shirt Bella." I flushed at Charlie's request.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" I whispered.

"Lift it up." His voice was stern but calm. I winced and lifted my shirt so that my stomach showed. They both took in sharp breaths.

"How is it possible?" Charlie asked but Billy didn't look at all surprised.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"You look at least twelve weeks, how?" He said this more to himself.

"Charlie I want to explain something to you." Jacob spoke up.

"Do you even think that you can?" Billy asked full of concern.

"I guess not right now, can you get one of the others..."

"Sam is outside right now come on Charlie I have something to show you." Billy had to tug on Charlie's shirt to make him move but he couldn't take his eyes off of my now covered stomach. He looked more shocked than angry which could be a good sign.

"What is he showing him?" I asked Jacob.

"What I- I mean we are." I assumed Jacob was talking about him and the pack. Jacob didn't need to explain anymore when I heard Sam barking and Charlie shout in surprise. Jacob jumped in surprise but groaned in pain when he did. I could hear Charlie rushing inside and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. He burst in to the room and dragged me off of the bed.

"You," he pointed and Jacob, "are to stay away from my daughter you monster! How could you do this to her?" He indicated my stomach which I grasped at. If he thought that Jacob was a monster what would he think of his first grandchild?

"Dad, stop calling him that."

"You don't say a word young lady." He pointed a finger in my face.

"Now everyone calm down!" Billy's voice echoed around the room and it fell silent. "Look Charlie, I know that you are upset but look at them. There both just kids who are in an unfortunate situation. Jacob and Bella are teenagers who are bound to want each other in _certain_ ways and when it comes down to it you can't stop her from doing everything. This is both of their faults, neither one are to blame singularly. Just look at how you are making them feel." Until I saw that Charlie's eyes started softening I realised that I was crying but I didn't dare look towards Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I still see you as my baby girl and now- my baby is having a baby." We laughed and he released me. Even though most of the time we were awkward with sharing our emotions this was what I needed.

"And I'm sorry Charlie. As soon as I get better I'll do whatever it takes to keep our child happy and healthy. I've seen a house that I want to move in with Bella and with your permission I would like to marry her." I gasped and Charlie and Billy had frozen, Jacob caught up with the atmosphere. "I am not saying we get married right now but someday I think that we could do it."

"What about school Bella?" Charlie asked.

"School will be there when I can go back and as for you- I walked over to Jacob and sat down next to him. His smile was my smile. "I will marry you, and I know that this child will have the best father ever. I reached down and kissed him once, but it kind of carried on. Billy cleared his throat and I pulled back with a flush upon my face.

"Have you had a scan?" he asked.

"Well we were going to go tomorrow but as I'm like this..." Jacob answered for me.

"Well then we can wait." I smiled down at him and kissed him. I heard Charlie and Billy leave and I moulded myself into him.

"I love you." I said.

"And always love you babe." He kissed the top of my head and fell asleep. Again.


	24. Surprise!

I woke up to a fairly light room and Jacob snoring. There was no sound in the house and as I looked at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning. Today I was 15 weeks pregnant and I still hadn't had a sonogram. I sighed and moved and Jacob jumped up awake with a groan. I remembered that he was hurt and that I had elbowed him in the side.

"Jacob I am so sorry." I gasped.

"It's- fine- Bella, just a little tender right now." His breathing got back to normal and I kissed him softly on the lips. Just then the baby kicked to.

"And good morning to you little guy or gal." Jacob chuckled. I smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well I don't think that you are up to anything at the moment so I suggest lots of rest." He huffed.

"I'm fine I can still do anything." He said like a sulky child.

"Oh yeah? So how come when you said that I could do nothing to hurt you and when I accidently elbow you in the side you make it out as if I have caused you loads of pain?" He rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. I sighed and got up, my stomach instantly rumbling Jacob chuckled.

"I guess the first thing we do is make food."

"Correction, I make food and you rest." I pushed back on his shoulders when he had tried to get up to make food.

"Yeah that's what I meant." I laughed and walked out of the room. I whipped up some pancakes with bacon and brought it to his room. When we finished eating the phone rang downstairs. I heard Billy rolling himself down to it and his deep voice rumbling. He shouted my name. I walked to the room and silently took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Carlisle, I was wondering if you and Jacob still wanted a sonogram today?" This confused me. He knew that Jacob was bed ridden for the next couple of days and I didn't want to do this myself.

"Carlisle I can't without Jacob, surely you understand-

"Bella I never said that you had to come to the house or the hospital I want to offer you another option. I'm willing if you and Jacob are, to bring the equipment to the Black residence and simply do it there." I couldn't speak. Carlisle's behaviour was one of a saint. After all these years of the werewolves and everything such as the fight and treaty and the way Edward and I's relationship has turned out he is still willing to do things for me.

"Bella?"

"I'm here. I just think of what to say. Thank you so much." I whispered.

"My pleasure Bella, I'll be round in about an hour." The phone went dead so I put it back.

"Is everything alright?" I turned towards Billy's voice.

"Perfect actually. Looks like Jacob and I will get to see our baby today." I grinned and Billy mirrored me.

"I'll call Charlie if you want?" Billy's hand was reached half to the phone. I could only nod and I walked in a daze back to Jacob's room to tell him the news.

Carlisle set up the equipment in the living room as Jacob's room was far too small. Charlie had helped Jacob out of his bed and settled him in the chair, next to the sofa I was laying on waiting to get gelled up. Jacobs hand was in mine and we both looked at the blank screen to the side of me, waiting. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Ok Bella, just relax whilst I get you prepared and I'm sorry but this may be cold." I shivered when Carlisle placed the blue jelly on me and Jacob squeezed my hand tighter. I looked to my side and Charlie and Billy were leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. Carlisle ran the 'baby scanner' as Jacob liked to put it, over the jelly and a loud beeping was heard throughout the room. Tears welled up in my eyes and it seemed everyone else's too.

"And here is your baby." Carlisle indicted to the screen and a small grainy image of my baby came up on the screen. He or she was laid very still, sucking its thumb. A small chuckle came from Charlie.

"Just like you Bella when you were a baby. Every scan you had that thing in your mouth." We all laughed except for Jacob. I looked behind me about to ask what the matter was when I could see his tears spilling over the sides of his cheeks as he looked at the sonogram. I squeezed his hand tighter and he looked down to me and a bigger grin set on his face. He leaned down to kiss me, his tears mixing with mine.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle brought us out of our bubble.

"I already know it's a boy." I said. Everyone's face's turned confused. "It just feels like one." I looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Well I think it's a girl." Jacob spoke up for the first time.

"Well you both maybe right." We whipped our heads towards Carlisle.

"What?" Jacob choked out. I stared at the screen just then a third arm popped into the air as if it was saying hello. I gasped and so did Billy and Charlie.

"Bella it seems to be that you have conceived twins. A boy and a girl." Carlisle confirmed.


	25. New chapter in our lives

**So sorry if this seems like a long wait to get this chapter guys but my laptop crashed and wiped my memory so I had to upload everything again and start this chapter new and beware it does have a lot of description in it but it still is an important chapter if you want a better image in your mind. Sorry :) **

It had been three days since I had had my sonogram. Everybody was still as shocked as I was that I was having twins but what could we do about it? Jacob had gotten well enough that he could walk around fine again and we were at this moment walking toward my car only he wouldn't tell me where we were going, he just kept saying things like 'you'll have to wait and see' and 'it's worth the wait.' I could only see lots of green that we went past in the car and everywhere around was covered in the stuff so I could only hope it was somewhere nice.

I was staring at mine and Jacob's hands intertwined and the seat of the cab when we stopped I looked up first at Jacob's face but he was looking straight ahead. I followed his gaze and was met by the most beautiful sight I had seen.

Over between the trees lay a beautiful little cottage that looked like it had just popped out of a fairytale. The gray stone work of the house made it look old but new at the same time and it had a dark brown roof over the top. A wooden patio wrapped around the front of the house and was laid with every flower that I could imagine from small pots of lavender to low beds of roses. Small square windows covered the walls and I could see faint outlines of furniture inside.

"Is this..?"

"Our home Bella, I have waited so long to show you this place but due to events I couldn't."

"But how could you already have it ready?" It had only been a few days since I have gotten pregnant so how could he know that we needed a house?

"Well technically this wasn't supposed to be my house. It was intended for you just not me, but with some help, persuasion and distractions to stop you from interfering this house will now be ours and our families."

"Who..." However then I understood. We were supposed to be together forever of course he was already prepared for the forever part.

"This is Edward's a-and my house." It wasn't so much as a question, more of a statement. Jacob nodded and kept his eyes on my face. I didn't say much else on the matter and I got out of the car and head for the front door. I tried the door knob and the door opened freely, which means somebody else had left it open.

The inside took my breath away. It was decorated in neutral colours and a large white sofa and a large fire dominated the room. The flames were blue which reminded me or our tree on the beach which was bleached white with the sea salt.

Opposite the living sat a moderately sized kitchen which held hi-tech cooking utensils which would be perfect when I was making food for the family. It had a high raised table that worked as a work top and had stools around so it worked as a dining table too.

I walked down the hallway and I was greeted by three doors. I opened the first one on my right and it lead to a bathroom that held a large jet powered bath and a shower attached and a small porcelain toilet and sink.

Behind the door down the middle held Jacob and I's room. A white bed dominated the middle of the room and there was a mosquito net around it which added to the fairytale look. This was decorated neutral too like the rest of the house. There were three doors in the room. Two of them lead to two closets which when added together could be bigger than this room and the other lead to the bathroom. The back wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows and outside was a small oasis with a stone bench and another place filled with flowers. I could already picture myself relaxing out there whilst reading a book with Jacob's head resting in my lap.

I finally came to the last door. Of course this had to be the baby's room. I opened the door slowly and was met by perfection. Two cots lay side by side, one blue and one pink. The walls were white and there seemed to be double of everything. There were two rocking chairs, two changing beds and two giant teddy bears on each rocking chair one with a baby pink bow and one with a baby blue one. The pink one had a note attached to it:

_Bella, I hope that you love the house and you have a wonderful life in here. We expected a different ending to this house but now it has turned out to be better than we had imagined. We hope that everything is to your liking and you are prepared for your double bundle of joys (Carlisle told us). Happy new home- or whatever._

_Lots of love and a huge hug from Emmet and me, Alice and the Cullen's._

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't believe that after everything they were still looking out for me. I knew that this note would not have included Rosalie but I didn't care. I didn't realise that Jacob had come up behind me and had read the note too. I turned and his hand stroked away the traitor tears that fell from my eyes.

"Welcome home." He whispered as he pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you." I mumbled into his mouth. I now new my future was nearly complete.


	26. It's time

It had been three weeks and I was fit to bursting. You think that I was giving birth to a car or something the way I looked, well according to Paul who was mercifully hit after that comment. We had nearly moved into the house, all except one final box, I was piling the last box with the remains of my bookcase when Charlie came in.

"Hey Dad what's the matter?" I pushed my hair out of my face and rubbed my stomach. He looked slowly around the room and then at me. He smiled.

"Are you really ready to leave?" I sighed. We had had this conversation many times but now I didn't know what to say.

"Dad, I really don't know. It's just that it had hit me that I'm giving birth in three days time and I'll be living with Jacob and I'm scared." I sat on the edge of my bed and Charlie was sat next to me.

"Bella you don't have to be scared. I'll be visiting you so often that you will get sick of me. Even though I haven't fully warmed up to the idea of you living with Jacob although I did kind of push him into it and the fact that it had been a matter of days than months to get used to you being pregnant. But you won't have to do anything alone." I smiled at him and awkwardly put my arms around him as it was hard with the baby's in the way. Then I froze and Charlie could feel it.

"Bella what's the matter?"

"I think my water just broke."

**JPOV**

I was running patrol and I was getting pretty tired. I had everyone taking double shifts since Bella had become a month pregnant, which should have been about thirty weeks. I didn't want anything to come anywhere near her. Even the Cullen's stepped in from time to time when we ran ourselves out and needed rest. I was reluctant after all they are a coven of leeches but I couldn't say no after what they have done for me and Bella.

And then it hit me. A smell that can only be described in one word. Bloodsuckers. I howled and I felt Seth wake up and other pack members phasing in.

"_What is it Jacob?" _Sam asked.

"_Vampire trail heading straight through the woods."_

"_Maybe they are just passing through."_Seth's voice was uncertain.

"_I'm not taking any chances." _I pushed myself even harder to catch up with the leech but I wasn't quick enough. I lost it on a drop off at the cliffs near home just as the pack caught up with me.

"_Dammit!" _I yelled.

"_Don't worry Jacob we'll catch it." _Paul spoke.

"_I don't like this it is too near home."_ I lifted up on my haunches and slammed my paws back on the ground. I hadn't realised that Quil and Embry were missing from the group until they phased in and each head was running with thoughts at a hundred miles an hour.

"_Woah one at a time!"_ Sam shouted. Quil and then Embry took turns telling us what was wrong.

"_It's Bella- _My blood ran cold at her name.

"_She- she's- it's coming –they- _

"_Spit it out Embry!" _I shouted and barked.

"_Oh god she leaked and they're coming!" _Quil said.

"_They? Oh no. They? They! The baby's are coming?" _I shouted louder now and everyone cringed away from me. I took off towards Charlie's house as I knew that she was still packing from there.

"_Jacob what about the vampires?" _Jared asked.

"_Screw 'em I need to get to Bella." _As soon as I saw the house I phased back and ran whilst trying to put shorts on. Not my most graceful moment. I could hear her gasping and screaming in pain already.

"GET JACOB HERE NOW!" I could hear Bella shout. I ran straight into the house and upstairs to her room.

"I'm here honey." I walked to her bedside. She grabbed hold of my hair.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT I KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN. OFF WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS WHILST I'VE BEEN SAT HERE IN PAIN!" She let go of my hair to have another contraction. Charlie patted my shoulder, I must have looked sorry for myself.

"Don't listen to her Rene was twice as bad she actually attempted to hit me until the doctor calmed her down." Bella glared at him. He chuckled and pushed the wet hair from her face. She swatted his hand away, just as Carlisle came in.

"Thank you for coming to us at such short notice." Charlie stood up but instantly sat down when Bella screamed in pain.

"Well to say you have had so many injuries you sure have a high pain threshold." I mumbled. She glared at me.

"Shut up. You have no idea how this feels like." Carlisle placed a blanket over her legs and checked on the baby's.

"Well Bella it looks to be that you are ready, very quick and simple although it may seem as quite a rush and a lot of pain but don't worry. Now I want you to push." Don't worry? Did this guy realise what he was saying? I held onto Bella's hand whilst she pushed and let's just say it's lucky that I'm a werewolf or my hand would be surely gone.

"I see a head." Carlisle informed us and the tears were welling in my eyes as Carlisle cleaned its mouth with something. "Now just push the shoulders out and we have baby number one. Charlie can you please get blankets and hot water please." Charlie rushed out of the room pale faced and returned instantly with blankets in one hand a bowl of hot water in the other.

"Now push Bella as hard as you can." Bella screamed as loud as she could and then collapsed on the bed. I waited in silence until a tiny squawk came from our first baby.

"Congratulations on your new baby boy." Carlisle held him up and he was beautiful. He had a full head of hair and he was crying his head off and his whole body was wriggling. He handed him to Charlie with instructions to clean him carefully. I looked at Bella and tears trickled down her face. I smiled at her and kissed her, her tears mingling with mine. She fell exhausted on the bed.

"OK Bella there is no time to rest this baby is ready to come out."

"I already had a baby leave me alone." We all chuckled but I gently pulled her to sit up.

"Come on babe you can do this." I squeezed her hand and she started pushing again.

"This baby is coming out fast Bella so only one more push." Was it even possible that she could scream louder than before? I heard the baby instantly this time and I cried on to Bella.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" I looked up and Carlisle had our baby in one arm and a pair of surgical scissors in the other. I nodded my head and went to cut it. It was like soft and spongy with the texture of rubber. It was weird. I grabbed a Blanket from the side and swaddled our little girl in it who looked exactly like her brother. I took her to Bella and Charlie took our son to her. She held out each arm and embraced them at the same time. We were both still crying. I touched each of their faces and the wriggled as soon as I let my hand drop. Carlisle appeared at the side of the bed.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take the twins and weigh them." We soundlessly nodded and handed them over, almost reluctantly. I looked down at Bella.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"And I you." We kissed and I knew from then that nothing could break us apart.


	27. Baby names

**Hey just let you guys who have already read this I have changed the girls name sorry for the confusion.**

JPOV

I had just gotten hold of my two perfect babies when someone howled outside. Bella's eyes snapped open from her light slumber and looked directly at me.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." I shrugged but she saw through me.

"Jacob there is something that you're not telling me." She started of move off of the bed but winced and had to deflate back on the bed.

"I'm sure it's nothing and"- I was cut off when the howl came again only this time closer to home. I held the babies tighter against my chest.

"Give them to me and you can go see what the problem is." Charlie spoke from the corner of the room. He had been sitting in Bella's rocking chair since she had stopped giving birth and hadn't moved since; making Carlisle deal with the clean up before he left. I nodded me head and reluctantly handed them over. I stood in the door way not sure whether to go or not.

"Go." Bella said, as if she read me mind.

I walked outside and Leah was sat on her haunches, her tail whipping from side to side, she was impatient.

"Have you picked up a new trail?" I asked her. She nodded her head. She had to know that I was in no position to help them.

"Is it near here?" She shook her head.

"Well...thanks for the update but I have my children to take care of, and by the way it's boy and a girl." I smiled and walked away before I could see her reply. I hadn't told the pack that we were expecting two babies and we told everyone else to keep it on the low too. I walked into the house and ran straight back upstairs. Bella hadn't fallen back asleep and Charlie was sat with one baby in between his knees and another wrapped up in his arms.

"Is everything OK?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah the pack just wanted to know if you were alright." Now I'm not the best of liars but she seems to swallow it.

"Now Jacob we need to think of some names." Bella said and sat up straighter.

"Well I have already thought of one for a girl." I smiled sheepishly at her. She sat there waiting.

"What about **Theresa**. It was my favourite name as a child, for a girl I mean. How about **Theresa** Marie Black? She has to have some of her mother in her." I looked up at her face and she was smiling at me.

"I love it. And since you got to pick Ava's name I'd like to name our son. Leo. It means brave and fearless, or so I'm told. A perfect name for our little protector. And for a middle name Jacob."

"I think that it's perfect." I kissed Bella softly and she winced.

"Sleep." I whispered. She just nodded her head and laid back. She stole one more look at the babies and let her eyes fall. I touched her face and walked over to Charlie so I could whisper to him.

"I'm going to check on the pack, I'll be back soon." I kissed each of the twins and smiled at Charlie.

"You did good kid." He whispered in a gruff voice. I nodded at him and walked out of the house.

**I'm sorry this is such a short up date and that I haven't wrote in a while but I'm struggling to come up with something to write and I haven't had much time to write but I'll try and update as quick as I can sorry : ( **


	28. Theresa

**Oh my gosh I can't believe that I have left it so long I'm really sorry! And now this one is quite short it's just that I'm finding it really hard to find time to write but I promise I'll keep going. Just to let you guys who haven't re read the last chapter I have changed the name of the girl she is now not Ava but Theresa. Thanks for keeping with me. : )**

I stripped down and got in touch with the pack. Everyone seemed to be focused on a chase and I wanted in.

"Sam what is going on?" I reached for his attention with mind. I asked the question three more times until he realised I was there.

"Oh sorry Jake I thought that you would be with Bella and I haven't focused on anyone's thoughts unless it has been focused on the chase. Oh and congratulations man."

"Thanks. Well what are we chasing?"

"That vampire from before. Turns out he wasn't alone and incidentally it's a mate. She ran away but we are hot on his trail."

"Well who is out here?"

"Everyone, but Quil and Paul."

"Ok I get Quil but why is Paul staying out?"

"You haven't heard yet?"

"Um, no."

"He imprinted. On your sister." I stopped dead in my tracks and froze.

"What did you just say?"

"Your sister Rachel, she came to visit and Paul was already at the house talking to Billy. And then...well you understand."

"Of all the people to imprint on why does it have to be my sister?" I huffed and pushed myself faster towards the rest of the pack. I had caught up to Leah.

"How far away is she?"

"We are about one minute behind, but she's too fast." Leah huffed and pushed herself faster. Suddenly she took a swerve and went back the way we just came. I smelt and she was heading towards the house. I could smell Bella's blood still lingering in the air to say that we were still far away.

"No Sam she's heading for the house you can't let her near Bella, you can still smell the blood from her labour!"

"I know Jacob we'll get her." All of the pack seemed to speed up when they smelt her trail towards the house.

"She's too close to the house Sam" I growled at him.

"Damn it Jacob I know!" He barked back. The house came into view. The scent lead up to the window and then around the back of the house and into the woods. However this time it was mixed with the scent of both me and Bella. Oh no.

"Sam she has a baby! You catch up to her I need to go check on Bella!" I phased and the pack jumped over me to chase the scent. I ran as fast as I could up the step to the house, not caring that I was naked. I barged into the door and into our bedroom. It looked like Bella was sleeping but I could see a huge red mark on her head where she must have been knocked out. I only just realised that one of the babies were crying until I zoned away from Bella's face. The baby was laid across Charlie's chest with him clutching the baby to his chest. Charlie was knocked out too but apparently still held the baby. I knelt down and took the baby from his arms I could now tell that he had our little guy in his arms, which had quietened down once I held him. This only meant one thing.

"No! Not my little girl! Tessa! " I screamed at the top of my voice. Leo started bawling again and I could hear Bella stir. I still held onto him when I went and shook Bella awake.

"Bella, honey you need to wake up come on." I cried and shook her, my tears spilling over her chest. She opened her eyes and immediately started to cry.

"Oh Jacob she came in and I could stop her from t-t-taking T- She turned towards me and sobbed into my chest.

"Don't worry Bella I promise that no harm will ever come to our child. I will find her and rip apart the bloodsucker apart." Tears spilled down both of our cheeks.

"If you don't I will." She sobbed louder.

**Again sorry for the really short chapter, but hey at least now you have something new to read. Again please review and tell me what you think good or bad. : )**


	29. I will get her back

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't wrote in a while but I have been really busy with exams and family stress and I haven't had time to write but I'll keep the chapters coming. Also I'm not really getting much motivation to write because I'm not getting that many reviews off of you people, so if I could at least get two or three more for this chapter it'll make me update a whole lot faster. Cheers guys. **

BPOV

I don't know how long I really waited- a few minutes, a few hours, or even a few days before I stopped crying. Jacob was always in and out all the time only checking on me and Leo before checking out again. Leo was growing faster than a normal baby like they both did when they were in my stomach, one week would be worth one day worth of going. I held Leo as much as I could never let him go until I was forced to go to sleep by Charlie.

It was apparently four days later when we heard the news. Jacob came rushing into the house for once looking slightly hopeful.

"Bella!" he shouted, searching for me even though I haven't moved from my bedroom since the day Leo and Theresa were born. He came barrelling towards me with a small smile on his face that made me smile for a second before I thought back to Tessa and the smile stung to be on my face.

"We got the female Bella! We got her and I was the one to rip her to shreds." He growled. I understood why he looked so hopeful.

"Have you found..." I couldn't say her name in front of everyone. I looked down and Jacob sighed.

"That's the problem. She's hidden her somewhere. She was part of a clan and we think that they have her so that means that we have another fight on our hands. But Bella I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to get Theresa back into our arms." I put his arms around me whilst I silently sobbed into his chest. Just at that moment Leo started to cry so Jacob rushed out of the room. I listened to him talking to him.

"I know buddy I miss her too. But don't worry I'll get her back. You'll see your sister soon." I could hear his voice cracking and I knew that he was crying. I slowly got up and walked out of the room. I leant against the door and watched. Jacob was slowly rocking Leo and Leo was just looking up at him, neither of them looked remotely happy. I sadden me again and I let out a quite sob. Jacob looked up and quickly cleared his eyes. He handed me Leo.

"I'm going out again I'll be back before you sleep." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the house. I carried Leo to bed with me and laid him down next to me on the bed.

"Don't worry my special little guy we'll see her again soon."

JPOV

I ran around the place where we burnt the bitch to pieces trying to catch any scent. I had Sam Leah and Seth running with me which was fun to hear every thought on how Leah hated Sam. I groaned again when I felt her pain against him.

"Leah will you PLEASE give it a rest now? I don't want to hear about your stupid problems anymore, just stick to the chase!" Leah heard and cringed. She still wasn't used to sharing her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Jacob." She pushed her head down and ran faster.

"Thank you." Sam said to me. He hated hearing Leah like this; he still beat himself up over Leah. Seth howled, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I've got it Jacob, they're this way." He started running with me hot on his tail and Leah not far behind. Sam didn't push himself as much.

"Come on Sam!"

"Jacob I think we should call for the others before we do anything."

"Sam it's my daughter in there don't expect me to slow down." I was nearly brushing shoulders with Seth when the scent got stronger and hit me like a ton of brick. I halted and I could see them, see her. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Ooh cliff hanger ; ) so yeah thanks to you guys who are following me and have left a review just don't forget to drop another one every now and again. Cheers guys : )**


	30. What the hell?

**Hey guys so here is another update I'm sorry it's taking so long for more chapters but I am getting better at uploading them quicker. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Sam, Leah and Seth all ground to a halt behind me and I shock in everyone's minds. There were three females and a male surrounding a pink bundle in the centre which I immediately recognised as the blanket that Billy had given to us before the birth. But they weren't hurting her. They were _laughing_ _with_ her. Her twinkly laughter rose through the air and they cooed around her. They were tickling her and making faces as she laughed.

"Sam."

"I know Jacob I-I don't" he stumbled over his words as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Then they started talking.

"The smell of her blood is perfect. I don't feel the need to, quench, my thirst, I love this child already." I turned to the voice. I was a petite woman; she had short red and curly hair that sprung up and down as she spoke.

"I know what is this strange being, Turner?" I whipped my head to a leaner, taller leech that had poker straight black hair. She looked towards the male parasite. He was dressed in old clothes, too old to belong to this century and had hair that was brighter than the sun.

"All I can tell you my darlings, is that she belongs to a pack of _mongrels _and won't be missed once I'm finished with them. She won't know any different once we raise her for our own."

"Please let me do it." The quite brunette that had kept Theresa occupied stood from the ground that I hadn't realised she had sat on. She went and put a hand on Turner's arm and looked with a pout on her face. I had to stop myself from wiping that look from her face, permanently. What were they going to do? I had too many questions in my head.

"Patience Willow, you'll have your chance."

"What about the other, the boy?" said the red head. How the hell did they know about Leo?

"I've been watching the woman throughout her pregnancy and the minute he is away from either parent he screams the house down. That one will take longer to submit to our side." He ran his hand through his hair as Tessa started to cry. All of the woman flew to her side and tried to stop her crying but she would not stop. I stepped forward, but Sam nudged me back and shook his head. I huffed and stepped back.

What I don't get is how they haven't heard us, but they seemed too wrapped up in MY child. And how the hell could he have watched Bella through her pregnancy? I made sure nothing got through us whilst she was carrying the twins. I couldn't believe that they had slipped past.

"I think she needs feeding." Worry spread across the black heads face. I had to swallow the bile in my throat, how could she look at my child like that?

"We have to do it now so she can be feed the proper way." Willow said. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Ok we can change the boy another day. Willow if you will and remember be careful, we don't want to lose this one." She nodded and pulled her lips back from her teeth and bent down to Tessa's small body. I put two and two together and I knew what she was doing. I howled as loud as I could, Sam, Leah and Seth following my actions. All of them spun around to us and Theresa started to cry again. They snarled and us and crouched to _defend _me from my own child.

"Wait!" called Turner and put his arm in front of the other three. They looked at him with quizzical looks on their faces. He looked at them and they instantly saw understanding on their faces and smirked at the same time. I looked between them all on I was confused.

_My, my, my, the father returns to his child. How, touching. _Turner's voice was in my mind and I jumped back and snapped at him. The women flinched and stepped further back to Tessa. I had to phase back and talk to the parasite; I don't care if I'm naked.

"Get away from her leeches."

"Let me think about that, no." Turner smirked.

"She's mine."

"Actually she's ours now. You shouldn't have let her out of your site mutt. That was a bad move."

"Wasn't it your mate that we killed?" I snarled at him. He flinched but his face didn't show any emotion.

"Don't talk about her."

"Oh well if you must know she made excellent fire wood." I growled at him.

"HE SAID DON'T TALK TO ABOUT HER!" The black headed woman sprang from her place and came towards me. But I didn't have to worry about her. Seth leaped over my head and ripped her head straight from her body. He dragged her off to finish with her. The other women were shrieking now with the loss of their friend. I just kept my face forward and stared into the eyes of Theresa's abductor.

"So what's it going to be Turner? You end up as fire wood or you hand over Theresa?" She red head slowed her shrieking and looked towards Tessa. She looked back and forth between her and I. She shook her head.

"Turner it's not worth it. I love her, but she belongs to them." She picked up Theresa. She looked at her adoringly. "I'll miss you." She whispered to her. She went to hand her from me but Willow stood in her way.

"No you can't do the Lizzie. She is ours now not theirs. What are you thinking? Are you mad? You were the one that wanted her in the first place."

"I know but I don't want her this way, it's not right." She handed a still crying Tessa to me. She stopped instantly as she curled herself into my stomach.

"You see? I can never let her be without her parents. I have to go." She spun and ran away. Leah went to go after her but I put my hand on her leg.

"No. She was the good one. It's these two that you have to deal with." Turner and Willow turned to us with shock still on their face. I stepped back as they ran.

"Go and bring the bastards down." Sam and Leah ran after them. I could hear their howling in the distance. Seth nudged my side. I smiled at him and let the tears spill down my cheek.

"Finally baby, you're going home."

**So guys what do you think? Leave your comments please.**


	31. Home at last

**I am so sorry guys for the HUGE delay but I have just sat my exams and I haven't had time to upload new chapters. But I'll try and keep up with it this time! Thanks now on with the story **

BPOV

I kept pacing across the living room window unable to keep still. Since Jacob had left I couldn't lay back in my bed and mope I had to look strong for Leo, even if he couldn't understand. Emily came in the middle of the night as Sam had gone along with the hunting group. She tried to get me to rest but I didn't have the patience.

"You have rest Bella, you only gave birth a few days ago you must be exhausted." In truth I felt like dropping to the ground, even after all of my rest. I ached all over and sitting up and down was painful but I kept up bravado, telling people I was fine. Charlie had moved the rest of the boxes to the house but I didn't want to go see what it looked like finished. I just didn't care. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but Emily took it as I was saying no again and sighed.

Leo started squawking and I rushed to his bedside. He was just fussing; I had fed and changed him 10 minutes ago. I lifted him into my arms and he snuggled into my side. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I felt guilty that Leo was getting cared for when for all I knew Theresa was dead. But I couldn't think like that. Leo was what mattered right now, but I longed to have my baby girl back in my arms. I heard Emily cry from my room and I walked to see what was wrong, but she was looking out of the window, with her hand over her mouth. I joined her and gasped.

I formation of wolves emerged from the forest, all except for my Jacob. I couldn't help but cry out loud when I saw the muddy pink bundle in his arms. I fell against Emily and she grabbed me as I cried in hysterics.

"They're back. They're back, my baby." I kept repeating. Emily took Leo from arms and pushed me towards the stairs. I needed no further encouragement and ran, despite my protesting body. My bare feet scraped along the gravel but I couldn't feel the pain, my eyes were locked on my little girl.

"Jacob!" I shouted as I smiled through my tears. His smile was impossibly bigger than mine and it shone like the sun I knew and loved. The wolves separated as I launched myself towards them and stopped short just mere centimetres away from Jacob.

I grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard, our mixing together with the kiss making it salty sweet. I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"You did it."

"We did it." I finally looked into the face of my daughter and gasped. She was more beautiful than I remembered. Her tiny face was as sweet as a cherubs and she had a full head of black curly hair. She searched my face as if looking at someone she knew but couldn't quite remember.

"Hello Tessa. You are home." I reached and stroked her face and she broke out in a smile. I laughed through my still falling tears.

"Here." Jacob handed her to me and I sighed at the weight of her in my hands. Now she seemed real. She curled into my side just like Leo did and fell into a sleep. I looked at the dirty blanket and remembered how long she was gone for.

"Is she hurt?" I could barely get the words out but Jacob understood.

"No, she is fine, I called at the Cullen's first and Carlisle checked her out but she is healthy. I think the leeches must have fed her some way." He frowned and shuddered at the memory.

"Was it horrible?" I said reaching to his face and cupping his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"Yes, but I'll tell you another time, right now I want to get her cleaned up and into a proper bed." I nodded my head. It was the first time I realised that the pack and gone indoors with only Emily and Sam still outside holding each other with their heads touching. I walked past them leaving them alone.

We went straight upstairs and Jacob ran a bath. I took Theresa to see Leo. I took her blanket off of her and laid her next to him. I couldn't help but comparing them. Tessa had a full head of hair but was a small build and still looked like a new born. Whereas Leo has grown a lot bigger and his hair was starting to thin out but there was still enough to cover his whole head. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"We are together as a family, finally." He breathed into my ear. I leaned back into him for a second before picking Tessa back up and taking her for a bath. Once she was clean, in fresh clothes and had been fed I put her in her crib to fall asleep. But as soon as I stepped away she started to scream her head off which then set Leo off. I reached back to calm her down but she kept crying. I picked her up and was rocking her when Jacob walked in.

"She won't stop crying!" I bounced up and down whilst Jacob went over to Leo. After a while he stopped.

"What?" I had to almost shout over the noise.

"Let me try something." He took Theresa and put her next to Leo. They both instantly calmed down.

"Huh, I guess they both need each other." I turned to Jacob with a smile on my face. I put my arms around him.

"I'd rather she wasn't alone right now anyway." I pulled him away and out the door. I left it wide open and left a small lamp on. I walked with him to my bedroom and we both fell onto the bed.

"I love you so much Jacob, you saved our little girl and made me the happiest woman alive." I kissed him slowly and curled into his chest.

"I love you too.

**I am sorry it's so short but if you guys liked this chapter then please review! The more reviews the quicker I'll write new chapters. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading the story even if the author is crap at up loading chapters ; ) I love you al;!**


End file.
